Place to Stay
by PotterGames11
Summary: All your life you've been bored. You move to New York hoping for excitement. What will happen when the dangerous, yet handsome, villain Loki escapes from the grasps of the Avengers and stumbles to your apartment? LokixReader (Loki and Reader) fanfic. WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREME SMUT! But also really cute scenarios between the god of Mischief and yourself teehee ;) Comment and Rate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I have created originally. I do not own Marvel, Thor, or the Avengers. **

You sigh. Another long day of work. It's not that you hated your job...you hated the people at your job. Thankfully, today was Friday! You couldn't be happier for the weekend. You didn't have any plans, so you were looking forward to some TV and ice cream. Man, you needed a boyfriend. You yawned as you entered your small New York apartment. It was close to Stark tower, and the only reason you could afford it was because of that alien war thing that happened. You didn't know much about it, just what was broadcasted on TV, and to be honest you didn't care. All it meant for you was moving outa that shitty old apartment in that shitty small town you used to live in to moving in to this new, less shitty, apartment in New York City. But hey, you had to admit those super heroes that saved the city on TV were pretty hot. Their faces were plastered everywhere in New York, and it did make you wonder what they were actually like. There was also the bad guy. What was his name again? Oh yea, Loki. He was actually pretty attractive in his own way. You didn't know why, but while every other girl at your work swooned over Thor, you swooned over Loki. Eh, but that would never happen... He was in some kind of prison now, as you saw on guess what: TV... shocker!

* * *

You yawned again, it was late. You had left work a little later than usual and the shower was practically calling your name. You entered your bathroom and flicked on the lights. It wasn't much, but at least it was connected to the bedroom. This meant you didn't have to walk as far to pee in the middle of the night. You turn on the water, at first it comes out freezing cold, but then turns warmer. You sigh at the warmth on your hand and then begin to undress. You enter the shower and pull the curtain shut. The water feels good on your skin. You sigh and try to forget how stressful your life has been lately. After you are done contemplating random life scenarios you shut off the water and reach for a towel just outside the curtain. You wrap the fuzzy pink towel around your hair first, drying it a little. Then you wrap it around your body and exit the bathroom. You trudge through your bedroom and into the living area. Time for a little late night TV.

* * *

You grab the remote and hop on the couch, still wrapped in only a towel. Nothing is on, so you flip through the channels until you hear a beeping noise. You stop on the channel. "Breaking news!" Flashes on the screen. "Citizens of New York, we do not wish to alarm you, but a highly dangerous criminal has escaped from our...disclosed area prisons before he could be transferred back to where he came from." A new's man voice reports. Then all the sudden the picture of the very handsome man you recognized to be Loki appears on the screen. "He goes by the name Loki, he is extremely dangerous, and can not be reasoned with. If you see this convicted please call the authories at once. The Avengers are on the streets pursuing him so we recommend each and everyone of you to stay inside. DO NOT APPROACH THE PRISONER. I REPEAT: STAY INDOORS AND DO NOT APPROACH THE PRISONER. That is all." The channel flips back to what it usually is, the cooking channel. Great, now you were hungry. You stood up and started towards the kitchen, wandering where that "Loki" guy was. It's not that he scared you really...You just wanted to know where he was so that you didn't have to worry about him... you know doing bad things or whatever he does. You don't bother to turn on the lights, you just head straight for the fridge. As you open it the light casts the shadow of the something tall on the wall beside you. You turn towards the entry way of the kitchen and gasp. There stands Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

You slam the fridge shut and slink backwards into the room.

"Hello human." Loki says standing in the doorway.

"I saw you watching your picture box. So I am sure you have heard of me." He walks further into the kitchen.

"I...I.." You stutter.

"You what?" Loki sneers.

"I don't live alone! I have a big, big boyfriend! He'll be home any second.." You exclaim.

Loki laughs. "Hasn't anyone told you that it is not wise to lie to a god. Especially me, I am the god of lies darling."

"What do you want?" You ask.

"Shelter. I require shelter for the night. Do as you are told and I shall spare you." He demands.

"And what if I do not?" You cross your arms and realize you are still just wearing a towel.

"Then, I regretfully will have to dispose of you. I daresay, It would be a waste of beauty...but it would be necessary." Loki replies in a calm voice.

Okay, he may have just threatened you and all, but he also called you beautiful. You bite your lip, ashamed of how much you were attracted to this man. "You may stay the night." You say finally.

"Smart decision. Now, come into the light." He says. You obey and follow him to the living room. "Uh, I'm sure you'll need a pillow or something..." You eye his clothing. A green shirt, black vest, and simple black pants is all he wore.

"You know, I swore you wore a thing with antlers on your head." You say as you get him a pillow and sheets from the hall closet and make up the couch.

"My armor was taken from me when I was captured." He says.

"Right...So _Mr. Tough Guy_, how did you escape? I mean aren't the Avengers like the best heroes in the world?" You ask.

"They under estimate my power." Loki smirks.

"Alrighty... Well here's the couch. Goodnight. Hey, if you ditch before I wake up lock the door." You begin to retreat to your room.

"Hold on, you expect me to sleep here? On this dainty chair? I am a god! I deserve the best you have to offer!" Loki exclaims.

"Well honey, this is about the best I have. Unless of course you want my bed, which would be a little rude of you to demand considering this is my house..." You put your hands on your hips.

Loki looks taken back. "How dare you speak to me like that." He approaches you.

"I know everything about you. I know your past, your reason for coming to this city. I know your secrets, your regrets. Look at me." He demands.

You turn away from him. "Look at me!" He yells. Finally you give in.

"HA! I knew you would not resist looking upon me. I know how you feel towards me. I know that you are unlike most mortals who fear my name." He whispers the last sentence in your ear.

"I know you want me." You bite your lip again.

"Loki...I.." You can't seem to find the words. You feel your nipples become hard under your thin towel as he breathes in the scent of your hair.

"Admit to me that you want me. That you are lonely, that you long to me touched, as I know you do." Loki whispers before he nibbles on your ear.

"Oh fuck, I want you!" You exclaim.

"Such a dirty mouth." Loki smirks. He grabs your face and kisses you hard. You give into the kiss and let him explore every inch of your mouth with his tongue as you do the same to him. Then you break apart from him causing him to growl. You smile mischievously and drag him by the shirt collar to your bedroom.

* * *

Once there he refuses to let you lead. Loki grabs your wrists and lifts them high above your head causing the towel to drop off your body. He licks his lips at the sight of you. You look at his pants and see an erection growing. You moan as he buries his face into your neck. You feel his hands wrap around your back. You gasp and look up. A rope has replaced his hands around your wrists. Shit. You forgot this guy could do magic and crap.

"Loki.." You moan as he bites into your neck.

"Stop.." "I am just giving you what I know your desire. Be grateful mortal." He says between bites.

You feel a wetness begin to drip from between your legs as he now kneads your breasts with his hands. "Oh...Please!" You yelp.

Loki releases your wrists. "Kneel." He demands. Here's your chance, you could escape... You don't have to do this. You could easily call the police...

"Do not even think about it." He pushes you to the ground. "Kneel!" He yells. You obey.

He removes his shirt, vest, and pants. Now all that's left between you and his very large erection is a pair of green boxers. "You may remove my trousers." He commands.

"Trousers? Really?" You chuckle.

"Do not laugh!" Loki says.

"Okay, sorry...sorry. Trousers... old word..." You say before pulling down his boxers. You nearly gasp at his size.

"What? Is it not pleasing to you?" He asks.

"Oh trust me it's more than fucking pleasing." You say.

Loki smirks. "There's that mouth again. Perhaps I should clean it." He moves his cock closer to your mouth.

"Hey, you do not have to do this. I will totally... take care of it." You smile and grasp his long shaft. He moans at your touch. You smile and begin licking the head, before you finally take him into your mouth. You can't fit all of him as you suck, which seems to displease him.

He grabs a fistful of hairs and begins to pound into your throat. He's so big that you can't handle it and you choke. "Why can you not take me?" He asks removing his cock from your mouth long enough for you to speak

"It's so big...I have never seen one so large..." You pant. Loki smirks. "Yes it is quite large is it not? Enough of that. You may rise." You obey and stand up.

"On all fours." He points towards the bed. You move closer to him.

"Kiss me first." You whisper in his ear.

"You will obey me." He says.

"I know you want me now." You say as you give his cock a stroke. " Do not deny it Loki."

He shudders at the sound of his own name. He stares at you a moment. "You are a strange woman. It is unwise to disobey me." He says.

"Yet, you do it anyway." He kisses you hard.

"Now on all fours." he demands once you break apart. You gladly obey this time. He runs his hand down your back. You moan, his fingers are so soft. Then he touches your soft area.

"I can see you are ready for me." He smirks.

"Yes!" You scream in delight as he touches your folds.

"I am sure you have never had someone as big as me enter your tight little hole." He slips a finger into you. You can barely hold it in anymore. You have to have him.

"Oh please just take me already!" You yell.

"You're going to have to try a little harder then that love." Loki replies.

"Oh please Loki! Fuck me! I need your cock inside me! Please!" You scream.

"Well, when you put it that way..." He teases. All of the sudden you feel him enter you. You moan with pleasure. It's unlike anything you have never felt in your life. Absolute pleasure. He fills you completely before he begins to move. In and out, in and out.

"Oh! Loki!" You yell as he pounds harder and harder into you. You feel yourself coming to the end.

"I'm so close!" You yell.

" As am I." you hear him say. Faster and faster he goes until...you feel yourself explode with release. You scream Loki's name at you finish your orgasm. He rides out his own orgasm, moaning your name the whole time.

* * *

Afterwards he crawls into your bed. "Join me so we may rest." He says in a gentle voice. You crawl into bed beside him and snuggle up to his pale chest. How could this man have killed all those people?

"Loki..." you say. "Hmm?" He yawns. "Why did you come to earth? Why did you want my world to end? Why did you kill my people?"

"I did not want to kill mortals. Midgard, earth, means a lot to my brother... and I only meant to destroy him." Loki says quietly.

"But you could have kill us all...you could have killed me." You say sadly.

"Yes, well I am glad that I did not." He kisses your forehead. You smile, not sure how to respond. When you finally find the words to say you realize Loki has drifted into a silent sleep. You sigh and kiss his chin. You prayed that he would not be gone when you awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

You yawn as the morning light shines brightly into your bedroom. You had forgotten to close the curtains. You usually always remembered to...all of the sudden the truth hits you like a ton of bricks or...a wrecking ball... (hehehe that one was clever). It all comes back to you...the TV Warning announcement, Loki's shadow in the kitchen... Loki's...everything. You roll over and much to your disappointment he is gone. It's not like you really expected him to stay...but you wished he would have at least said goodbye.

* * *

You stumble out of bed and slip on an over-sized tee shirt with a picture of Mickey Mouse on it. Ahhh the old Disney channel...'tis still the best. You sigh and head out into the living room. You jump ten feet in the air at what you see.

"Ahhh mortal, you awaken." Loki says as he stands in the kitchen.

"Good, I am hungry." He sits on the couch.

"You know I have a name." You say.

"Right..." He says.

"Well, I know you know it." You walk past him. "At least, you did last night." You whisper in his ear before smirking.

"So what does a great _god_ like yourself eat?" You open the fridge.

"Ah yes, lamb or a smoked hog would do." He nods. You open the freezer.

"The closest thing I've got to that is a ham and cheese hot pocket, or uhh... hot dogs."

"You mortals eat dogs? That seems a bit barbaric..." Loki gasps.

You laugh. "It's not really a dog, it's...well I actually don't really know what a hot dog is..."

"I shall go with the pocket of ham and cheese...as disgusting as that sounds..." Loki demands.

"Alrightly..." You pop in two hot pockets and turn on the microwave. Then you join him on the couch.

* * *

"I thought you were going to leave." You say.

"I did. The streets are crawling with police and the avengers are scoping the area heavily." Loki replies without looking at you.

"Loki...I just wanted to say...that last night was.." BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The timer on the microwave goes off. Loki jumps off the couch and looks around the room frantically.

"Calm down, it's just the microwave." You roll your eyes but smile. You walk into the kitchen and pull out the two hot pockets.

"Here you are." You hand him his. He bites into it and a makes a face.

"Hot!" He howls in pain.

"Yes, that's why they are called hot pockets...and why I cooked them..." You roll your eyes again.

Loki eyes you suspiciously before he attempts to bite into the hot pocket again. He takes small cautious bites this time. "This is actually... quite good." He says.

"See, we mortals have some good things." You smile. He smiles at you for a moment before quickly becoming serious again.

"So, your planet or whatever...what is it like?" You lean your elbow on the back of the couch and face him.

"It's beautiful, everything is gold and the road has many colors in it. Unlike the black roads you have here on Midgard." Loki tells you.

"A rainbow road? I'll pass. I hate that place in Mario Kart..." You laugh at your own joke.

"Mario Kart?" Loki gives you a confused look which causes you to laugh even more.

"Do not laugh at me!" Loki demands, but he can't help but smile.

"I do not know who this _Mario Kart_ is, but your laugh...It is wonderful." He says causing you to blush.

"Maybe I'll introduce you later..." You smile. "How long do you plan to stay here?"

"Until I can escape the Avengers and then...I will try to find a way back to my realm... or a different realm." Loki sighs.

"Or you could just stay here." You pitch in.

"What with you?" He asks.

"Maybe..." You say quietly.

"Just think, I could hide you here. No one would suspect a thing! I hardly leave my apartment, except to go to work. My neighbors all know that I spend all of my nights alone either watching TV or reading. I keep to myself. No one would ever know!" You say in an excited voice.

Loki contemplates this. "If Shield or the Avengers find me here, they will arrest you." Loki looks into your eyes.

"So what? I have never at an adventure in my life. And I'd like to have one before I die!" You exclaim.

"So what you are saying is, you will risk your life to protect mine?" Loki still looks into your eyes.

"Yes." You reply. Loki is quiet for a moment.

"You are a strange mortal indeed."

"So you'll stay?" You grin.

"For now...but I will expect at least half of your bed chamber to myself."

"Deal." You wrap your arms around him and hug him. Loki is shocked but returns the hug. You feel something wet on your shoulder.

"Loki are you alright?" You ask releasing him from the hug.

"Do not look at me!" He turns from you.

"Loki, it is alright to cry." You touch his chin and turn him towards you.

"I am sorry. No one has embraced me like that, or cared for me at all in a very long time." He sighs.

So maybe he wasn't so tough after all... "How are you so sure I care about you?" You say defensively.

It was like he could read your mind...freaky.

"I can see it in your eyes. And when we made love last night I knew... You trust me even though I am a killer, You invite me to stay out of kindness and bravery. You risk your life to protect me, someone you hardly know and should fear. You know mortal, I may come to care for you... Your race is obviously below mine, but you seem different...You are smart, caring, funny... Strange...I never thought mortals were so...normal. And to think I almost destroyed them all..."

"Yea..." You swoon. "To think..." You look into his green eyes and without a warning he kisses you.

* * *

You smile into the kiss and pull him in closer to you by wrapping your arms around his neck. As he lowers the kiss to your neck you notice a glint of red pass by the window.

"Shit!" You yell.

"Excuse me?" Loki looks hurt.

"No not you, the window! It's been open this whole time because I forgot to close the blinds!"

"And?" Loki sounds confused.

"Well either a small red plane just sped by or..."

"The man of Iron..."Loki looks out the window.

"Get back! I am certain he did not see us! And even if he did why would Loki be lip-locking a random mortal? He wouldn't think it was you. But, I've got to close the curtains...everywhere." You race around the house closing all the curtains and blinds.

Loki sits back and watches in a amusement at you running around pants-less and underwear-less. "What are you staring at?" You glare as you finished closing the last bit of blinds.

"You have forgotten under garments." He smirks.

You feel your face heat up."Oh..." You yank down the shirt as far as it will go.

"Do not fret, I was loving the view." He smirks. You roll your eyes.

"Later, okay?" You sit on the couch and reach for the TV remote.

"Is that a promise?" Loki whispers. You bite your lip through a smile and turn on the TV.

* * *

The news is on.

"Warning, the dangerous Criminal, Loki, is still on the loose. We advice everyone to remain calm, but go about their normal lives for it seems he has left the area...or is in hiding. Do not worry, the Avengers have assured us they will find him." The announcer is replaced by none other but Thor.

Loki snarls at the screen.

"Brother, if you can hear me, come out of hiding. You have lost, come out of hiding so we may return home." Thor says.

"Like hell! Go with you home? HA! I have no home... home is where my prison shall be. Home? HA!" Loki yells at the screen.

"Uh, you do realize he can't hear you..." You say awkwardly.

"Oh... yes..right..." Loki replies.

"Oh!" you exclaim.

"What?" Loki asks.

"You have nothing!"

"Yes, thank you for the reminder..."

"No, you have no clothes or stuff." You say.

"Okay?" Loki looks confused.

"Well I will run somewhere and get you some." You say as if it were obvious.

"What size are you?" You reach for his shirt.

"All of my clothes are tailored to my liking!" Loki swats your hand.

"Yea...I don't think Walmart does that...You look about a medium..."

"A store of walls...strange..." Loki interrupts.

"Oh, will you stop!" You laugh. "I'll be back in an hour. Do not touch anything or go anywhere!" You stand up and head for the door.

"Uh..." Loki points to your bare legs.

"Oh...yes...pants..." you head towards the bedroom. Loki chuckles to himself.

"You are strange!" He calls into the room.

"Yes, but didn't you say you liked that about me?" You say popping your head out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, green and black." Loki smiles approvingly at the clothes you picked out for him.

"Yea well... You never wear any other colors." You shrug.

"Uh, while you were at... Walmart...I may have broken this controlling device." He hands you the remote. The back is off and the batteries are missing.

"Oh no, it's fine. It just needs the batteries." You bend over to look for them.

"Here they are." You find them under the couch. You put them back into the remote just as there is a knock on the door.

"Hide!" You mouth to Loki and he runs into your bedroom.

You open the door and your noisy neighbor from below, Mrs. Gillby, stands in front of you.

"Hello dearie." She smiles at you with her yellowed teeth.

"I forget your name..."

"That's alright." You say quickly before eyeing the bedroom.

"I couldn't help but hear a lot of yelling last night... It was muffled... But still pretty loud. Are you alright?" She asks glancing into the room.

"Yes, I am fine. I uh.. Had a friend... from out of town stay over." You reply.

"Ah, a male friend I assume?" She winks.

"Why would you assume that?" You ask nervously.

"Because I see some men's clothes on your couch." She points to the couch.

"Oh... Yes." You sigh with relief.

"Tonight please be a bit... Quieter." She says.

"Okay, sorry..." You stifle a laugh.

"Quite alright dear, quite alright. Good day." She smiles and turns to leave. You shut the door the sigh against it.

* * *

"I'm not sure if that'll happen... You are...quite the screamer." Loki enters the room with a grin on his face.

"I blame you. After all you're the one who made me scream." You say in your sexiest voice.

Loki raises an eyebrow and grabs your wrists. "Oh no... Not that again." You yank them back. He chuckles. You look at the clock, it's nearly six.

"Say have you ever had New York pizza?" You ask him.

"Pizza?" Loki asks.

"Never mind..." You lift the phone and place an order for two pepperoni pizzas. That should last a few days.

"There will be someone else at the door soon." You warn him.

"Hmmm, that's not a very good way to you know... Hide me." He says. "Ehhh, don't worry. The pizza guy and I go way back... Everyday since I moved here a week ago."

"A pizza man?" Loki lifts both eyebrows this time.

"Don't be jealous now, he's only sixteen." You shake your head.

"I never said I was jealous..." Loki replies.

"I could tell by the look in your eye." You tease.

"Now, when he gets here just hide in the bedroom. I'll only be a second paying him." You explain.

"Alright." Loki agrees somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later there's a knock on the door. You glance at Loki and he exits the living room. You open the door and quickly pay the pizza guy.

"Keeping safe with that prisoner on the loose?" The boy asks.

"Yeah...Prisoner..." You laugh nervously.

"Well see you tomorrow." He nods.

"Possibly."You wink before closely the door.

"Pizza!" You shout. Loki enters the room again.

"Here you go." You hand him a slice of pizza on a napkin. Loki examines it.

"You eat it like this..." You bite into your pizza. Loki mimics you and smiles.

"Midgard food is amazing." He devours the slice. "Another!" He demands.

"Sure take one." You hand him the box.

"So many! This is quite the feast!" He says happily. You chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"You!" You exclaim.

"You have a lot to learn if you plan on staying here awhile..."

"On Asgard I was consider to be very intelligent." Loki defends himself.

"Yes, I am not doubting that... However the what's it called? Midgard! The Midgard ways are different."

"I can see that." Loki bites into his second slice of pizza.

* * *

"So how about a movie?" You ask after you have both finished eating.

"A movie?" Loki asks.

"Here, I'll show you." You take his hand and lead him over to the couch.

"Sit." You tell him. He gives you a look.

"Oh come on, I know you have a dominance obsession but seriously? Just sit." You push on his chest lightly.

"Fine, I shall rule you later." He smirks.

"Yes, you most certainly better!" You wink and then turn back to the TV. You bend down and look through your old VHS tapes until you find one of your favorites: The Fox and the Hound.

"Oooo! Here we go!" You squeal and pop in into the DVD/VHS player. Then you join Loki on the couch.

"This is a movie." You explain.

"Ah, I like the moving castle." Loki points to the Disney Logo. You giggle.

"Your laugh!" Loki exclaims.

"I'm sorry..." You laugh again.

"It makes me really want you." He leans in for a kiss.

"Hush! It's starting!" You turn away from him before he could kiss you and stare at the TV screen.

"This seems like a children's movie." Loki says after the first five seconds.

"Shhh!" You hush him. He rolls his eyes and leans back on the couch. But, you soon notice how interested he seems within a few more moments.

* * *

When the movie is over Loki claps. "That was brilliant! Honestly, the dog and the fox... They are so different...but they do not see it as children! It reminds me of... Never-mind."

"You and Thor?" You ask. Loki doesn't respond, he just stares into space.

"Well, my favorite part is when the old woman has to leave Todd in the woods... I cry every time." You say changing the subject.

"Yes, I did notice tears from you." Loki looks at your face.

"It's amazing what movies can do to a person. How they can capture your heart." Loki says. You grin at him without realizing how much of a fangirl you must look like.

"Can we watch another?" Loki asks. You look at the clock it was only 9:30.

"Sure." You bend down to look for another movie. "Oh! How about Anastasia?" You ask.

"What a very beautiful name... Who is she?" Loki asks.

"Ah, you shall see." You smile mischievously and pop in the VHS tape.

* * *

"These movies... I like them very much." Loki tells you as the ending credits begin play.

He hears the music and stops. Then he stands and offers you he hand.

"May I?" He asks. You try to hold back the enormous grin building, but you can't.

"You may." You say taking his hand. He bows to you and you giggle. Then he pulls you in close and places one hand on your middle back and the other intertwines with your own.

"Loki, I don't know how to dance." You admit. "That's alright darling, as you know... I always lead." He smirks before he begins to dance.

You laugh as he twirls you about. "You know on Midguard we dance very differently now-a-days."

"Oh really? How so?" Loki asks. You stop dancing and pull him in closer. You put both of his hands on your lower back and then wrap your around his neck.

"Now we just kind of sway." You tell him.

You both sway on the spot for a moment or two staring intently into each other's eyes. You lean in and rest you forehead against his.

"Your eyes are majestic." He says. You chuckle.

"Majestic?"

"Very." Loki replies with a laugh. Then you both become very serious and you slowly lean into a perfect kiss. This may be the best kiss you have shared, for it's filled with love instead of lust.


	5. Chapter 5

As the kiss deepens you feel your heart begin to beat quickly. You bring your hand to Loki's hair and run your fingers through the long black locks. Loki growls and pushes his tongue past your teeth. You happily greet it with your own as you explore each other's mouths. When you must finally come up for air you feel yourself panting.

"Tired already?" Loki teases you, even though you hear him panting too.

"The night for us has merely just begun." He smirks.

"I suppose you wish to lead the way?" You ask.

"But of course." He grabs your left wrist and drags you towards the bedroom.

* * *

You both collapse onto the bed in an array of kisses. Somehow you had both seemed to loose your clothes in the hallway.

"Do gods use protection?" You find yourself asking as Loki bites his way down your neck.

"Protection from what?" He stops and looks at you curiously.

"You know like condoms?" You ask.

"Condoms?" Loki questions as he strokes you through your panties.

"Oh never-mind, just take me!" You yell.

"Tisk, tisk. Have you forgotten who is in charge?" Loki asks as he strokes you again.

"Oh please! Loki!" You whine.

"Hush my love." He silences you with a kiss.

"Kneel." He points towards the ground.

"Seriously? Is this going to happen every time?" You tease.

"Do no disobey me." He says.

"Alright, alright I'm kneeling." You move onto the ground. Loki removes his boxers and you bite your lip.

"Oh I forgot how big it is!" You moan.

"Forgot have you? Well let me remind you then!" He smirks and yanks your mouth towards his cock. You open you mouth and invite him to thrust in. He knows not to go all the way to your throat this time, and he goes at a much slower pace. You feel his pre-cum leak down your throat.

"Enough." He pulls himself out. He lifts you to your feet and carries you to the bed. Your shocked that he didn't order you there. He lays you down on the mattress and removes your soaking panties.

"Spread for me." He says. You bite your lip and spread your legs wide.

You see his head go down, and then you feel it. His soft and shockingly cold tongue graze your entrance. You yelp with pleasure.

"Does that please you?" He smirks.

"Fuck!" You yell.

"There's that mouth again." He sighs.

"Sorry." You mutter. But you're not really sorry as he licks you a second time.

"Loki..." You moan. He looks at you face and grins before sliding a single finger inside you.

"OH! You yell. He likes this reaction and adds another, and then another, and another before he starts to thrust them in and out at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Loki...I...can't..." You feel yourself on the edge of extreme pleasure and then it all stops. you whimper at the lose.

"Do not cry." Loki touches your face.

"I need you." You tell him.

"And you shall have me." Loki says. The he slowly enters you. You feel yourself adjust to his enormous shaft just before he begins to thrust. Unlike last time stares into your eyes, you feel tears come to yours as you stare back into his. He thrusts faster, but his eyes never leave yours. As he goes harder you feel your back arch. "Look at me!" He commands. You obey and look into his eyes once more. This certainly wasn't like last night, a simple bang-and-go, this was love making. It was all so new to you, the look in his eye...the way he took you... and it scared you. You had never been in love before...and it was scary to think you might be in love with some man...god you hardly knew...and that he may feel the same.

You saw Loki was close to his end, you were too. As he released into you, you felt yourself do the same. Then he fell on top of you panting heavily. You kissed his cheek.

"Loki..." You panted. "Yes.." He asked standing up and helping you to your feet.

"I...think we should talk about this, about _us." _You said quietly.

"For now we must sleep." He yawned and tucked himself into bed.

"Alright." You sigh and tuck yourself in next to him.

"Come." He pulls you close to his chest and holds you in his arms. He sighs, clearly very content.

Crap! Why did he have to be so handsome and adorably commanding yet gentle all at once? You sigh, you would not be getting any sleep tonight... no matter how comfortable his chest was!

"Tomorrow can we watch more movies?" He asked. You grin.

"Of course." you say.

Ugh! So much for not giving in.

"Goodnight my mortal." He says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Loki." You sigh, even though he out like a light. Then you whisper. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

You wake the next morning to Loki's subtle snores. He is holding you tightly against his body as he sleeps on. You slowly remove his arms from around you and rise out of bed. You sigh and turn back towards the bed, then jump. Loki is sitting straight up staring at you.

"Loki! You almost scared me to death!" You grasp your chest.

"Pity that would have been." He eyes your body hungrily.

Oh no... he was horny.

"Where were you off to?" He asks.

"The shower..." You reply.

"Shower? Like rain?" He looks confused.

"It's like a bath." You explain.

"Ah, perfect. I shall join you." He rises out of bed. Even in the semi-dark room you notice his erection. You bite your lip. Great...now you had to have him.

"Oh, will you now?" You smirk as you walk past him. Loki follows you with his eyes.

"This way." You say walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Loki watches you with great curiosity as you bend over to turn on the shower.

"It's like rain... inside!" He exclaims.

"Exactly..." You say stepping in. The water is cold at first and you feel your nipples instantly become hard. Loki steps in behind you and you slide the glass door shut. Lucky for you, your shower is big enough for two. You reach for your bottle of shower gel and then you face Loki. You slowly rub the soap all over you body. Loki watches you intently.

"Allow me to finish." He says pulling you closer to him. He touches your body gently as he rubs in the soap. You bite your lip suppressing a moan from escaping.

"Your turn." You say once you are completely rinsed.

You take the bottle of soap and pour a little dot in you hand. You begin to apply it to Loki's chest. You pull his body against yours to reach his back. Loki moans as your slick bodies touch. You notice and you put the soap down just in time to greet his kiss. He kisses you in an extremely passionate way. In, fact this might have been the hottest experience of your life.

"Loki..." You moan as his lips release yours.

"I'm sorry darling, but I cannot wait any longer." He lifts you off your feet effortlessly and you wrap your legs around his torso. You hardly feel his cock at your entrance before he thrusts roughly into you. You scream loudly as he pounds into you at an alarmingly fast rate. Water from the shower head pours down on you both causing Loki to grip you tighter.

After only a few minutes you feel yourself at the edge. "Loki...I can't hold it..." You moan. Loki smiles mischievously and pounds you harder. That's it. You can't take it anymore. You release. Loki kisses you as you moan loudly.

"I'm not done with you yet." He whispers in your ear and places you on the tiled floor of the shower.

"Turn around." He demands. You lead on the back wall with your hands and spread your legs apart. You glance back at Loki long enough to he him line himself at your entrance. He enters you again slower this time, and thrusts at more gentle pace. You weren't wet enough for him so he didn't want to hurt you. Once he feels you adjust to him he picks up the pace. Faster and faster until your on the edge again. This time you can tell he's close too. His moans become more rapid as he pounds into you fiercely. And then...you feel him release. His hot fluids fill you and it's too much for you to bare. You loose it. You release as Loki pulls out of you.

"Fuck." He pants as he listens to you moan.

Once you are done you smirk. "Who's the one with the dirty mouth now." You pant.

Loki smiles and helps you out of the shower. "Why thank you." You smile and reach for a towel. You hand him one and then wrap one around yourself. You shut off the shower and the two of you head out into the living room.

* * *

Loki looks adorable with your fussy blue towel wrapped around his waist. He catches you staring at him and he smirks.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, can you?" He moves closer to you. You bite your lip and he smiles.

"I like it when you do that." He tells you before he pulls your chin up for a kiss. You kiss him back lightly but break it off before it becomes heated.

"Loki, we really need to talk..." You sigh.

"What troubles you?" He asks.

"Is it another man? If so, you might as well pretend he does not exist. For you are mine now and I do not share nor do I like when people touch what is mine." He glares at you.

"That's just it..." You sit on the couch.

"What do you mean I am_ yours?" _

"You are mine...and mine alone." Loki joins you on the couch.

"Yes... but what do you mean? Like are we together? Look...I know we haven't known each other for very long...but I think I may be...I think I may...Maybe I..." You say, unsure why it's so hard for you to speak.

"Yes?" Loki stares at you.

"Loki I...I care for you." You sigh. That's not exactly what you had wanted to say.

"Is this love?" Loki asks curiously. You feel your heart leap into your throat. Seriously? Does this guy know everything?

"I don't know maybe..." You say in a hopeful voice.

"Love is weakness." He crosses his arms and turns away from you.

"I am Loki...I am a god. I am the rightful ruler of the 9 realms... I am a warrior. I shall rule someday. But... I am right now a convict...a prisoner... a fugitive. I cannot be burdened with love..." He says out loud, although it seems more like a conversation with himself rather than with you.

"Oh...so I guess I am just a burden." You interrupt and stand up angrily.

"Yes, you are." Loki replies.

"A burden I cannot afford to have..."

"Fine! If that's how you really feel... good luck with the Avengers on the streets! I want you out! OUT! GO!" You point to the door as you feel tears come to your eyes. Loki stands up quietly and approaches you.

"Let me finish..." He starts.

"Get away...you..you monster!" You yell in his face. He looks at you, his eyes are filled with hurt. You immediately regret what you have done, but it's too late. Loki sighs and disappears into your bedroom but returns a moment later fully dressed. Loki looks at you one more time and then walks out of your front door.


	7. Chapter 7

He was gone. Loki was gone. It had been an hour since your argument and yet you hadn't bothered to dress...To eat... to move. Then it hit you. The Avengers! They would find him! You have to go! You have to find him before they do! Before you loose him forever! You run to your door front door.

"Shit!" You exclaim. You almost forgot clothes...again. You run to your bedroom remove the towel from your now completely dry body and throw on a sun dress. It was the fastest thing you could slip on.

* * *

When you reach the streets you are greeted by rain. Great. It was pouring and you didn't even have an umbrella. Not that you really cared... all you cared about was finding Loki. You ran blinded by the rain searching the faces of everyone you passed. Would he know where to go... where to hide? The park maybe? Surely it was a possibility. It would be quite empty with the rain and all. You raced there nearly tripping over your feet as you went. You walked around the entire park and didn't see him. You felt tears begin to stream down your face. He was probably caught. The Avengers probably had him... and it was all your fault. You let him go.

"I'm sorry." You yell. An old lady with a flowered umbrella gives you a glare, but you don't care.

"I'm sorry! I failed you! I was supposed to protect you! This is all my fault..." You sob and collapse to the ground.

You feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn half expecting it to be Loki, and jump. You recognize the man who is touching your shoulder. It's Thor. You gasp and crawl away from him.

"Do not be alarmed." He offer's his hand. You carefully take and he helps you to your feet.

"I am Thor, god from the noble kingdom Asgard and ally of the avengers." He introduces himself.

"Yeah.. You saved the world and stuff..." You say awkwardly.

"What is wrong? Are you alright?" He asks.

"Uhh...yea...I just... Lost my cat." You say quickly.

"Can I assist you in finding your... cat?" Thor asks.

"Oh...no... I am just going to go home now..." You begin to walk away.

"Can I escort you there?" Thor offers.

"Thank you, but I'll be alright." You reply.

"As you wish." He bows and then he is gone.

You sigh. That was a close one...you were more worried then ever about Loki now... with Avengers combing the streets... You had to find him!

* * *

You must have walked at least 70 blocks before you decided to just go home. Loki, wherever he was, was obviously hiding. There was no point in catching a cold trying to find him when he did not want to be found.

It was dark as you walked up to your apartment building. When you got to your door you unlocked it and entered your living room. You closed the door behind you. The room was completely dark, you hadn't remembered to leave a light on. You sighed against the door and began to listen to the rain hit the windows. Your eyes began to adjust to the dark and then you noticed it... the dark figure looming in the hallway towards your bedroom. You feel a chill run up your spine. You flick on the light switch and then sigh with joy.

"Loki!" You scream and run full force at him. You wrap your arms around the tall figure and hug him tightly.

"I was so worried... Loki I searched everywhere for you! Everywhere!" You exclaim as you hug him.

Loki didn't respond and he didn't hug you back. You release him. "Why did you come back?" You ask.

"I have no where else to go." He says quietly.

"Loki...I am sorry! I am so sorry..." You feel yourself tear up. "You are not a monster." You whisper and hug him again. This time he returns your hug.

"You are still a burden." He says. You look at him your eyes are filled with hurt, and you have know idea how to respond to that.

"You are a burden. A burden that I have created." He begins with a sigh.

"You see, I was trying to tell you earlier... I care for you too. I never thought I could care for a mortal. Your race is far below mine... and yet...I do care. I care for you and your well being. I care very much. I frightens me to think that I have a weakness...That you are my weakness. I shall never regret the day we met, for it was one of the most glorious days of my lifetime... But I shall sadly regret letting myself fall for you...Because in doing so... I have created my end...I have a weakness and therefore a way of defeat. If someone were to put you in danger or capture you to threaten me...I should go at any lengths to get you back. To keep you safe. if it means death, so be it."

You stare at him shocked. You have no idea what to say or what to even think. No one, not a single person ever has said anything like this to you before. Never in your life had you been in love or received love... but now... everything was scary. Your heart beat so loudly you swear Loki could hear it.

"Loki, I do not wish you to die for me." You say. Loki touches your face and you lean into his palm.

"I won't let that happen...You'll stay here...forever if you need too. Loki I...I love you." You finally say. Loki stares into you eyes.

"That is all I needed to hear." Loki says before kissing you. There is a loud crash from the bedroom that causes you to jump.

"I am sorry." Loki tells you. You look at him confused and then you see Thor exit your bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"You!" You yell at Thor. Then you look at Loki and you gasp. "You...You went to him. You turned yourself in." You exclaim. Your heart begins to race.

"Forgive me darling. I had to do it. I am a danger to you... I told you I would never want you to be in danger. That I would protect you even if it meant death. You can't protect me forever. I had to turn myself in before S.H.E.I.L.D found me or worse found you and I together. So, I went to my brother...It was the only way to protect you. To protect you from S.H.E.I.L.D...to protect you from the Avengers... to protect you from me." Loki touches his forehead to yours. You back away. Thor looks taken back by Loki's speech.

"Please...Don't do this." You say to Thor.

"He has killed mortals. He could kill you." Thor replies.

"I don't care!" You scream.

"I am very sorry my good lady. My brother must pay for his crimes. However, I shall tell our father of his love for you... his change of heart. It might be that his sentence is shortened... or his life spared...but I must take him to the Avengers...and then to Asgard." Thor says in a sad voice.

"No!" You cry and hug Loki tightly. Loki kisses the top of your head.

"Loki I will not let you go! Do you hear me?" You touch his face with both of your hands and he looks into your eyes.

"I will not leave you!" You bury your face into his chest.

"I am sorry." He whispers. "So sorry..."

You feel his arms leave you and then you hear the click of some kind of handcuffs.

"No!" You begin to panic.

"It's alright... shhh." Loki presses his forehead to yours.

"No!" You feel tears streaming down your face. "I'm not letting you leave!"

"You've got to live your life..." Loki says.

"Not without you." You grit your teeth and glare at Thor wanting to stab him.

"I will allow you to say goodbye..." Thor says awkwardly before backing away. He didn't take his eyes off Loki. It was like he was waiting for Loki to like kill you or something.

"Loki...I am not letting you go again." You tell him quietly ignoring Thor.

"Look at me. You must. If my sentence is shortened...I can return to you. I will be free...no Avengers hunting me down. And then we can be together, we will be together." He kisses your cheek.

You sob. "How am I supposed to move on...we've hardly had anytime together...I thought...I thought..."

"Look at me." Loki repeats and then kisses you. You kiss him back with tears still streaming down your face. You wish that the kiss would never end. That this was all a dream... that you'd wake up and Loki would be asleep next to you. But, you realize it's not a dream when you break apart you rests his forehead on yours once again and quotes:

"Goodbye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end. But in my heart is the memory...and there you will always be."

"Fox and the Hound." You sniffle. Loki nods with a slight smile. No, it wasn't a dream.

"Oh Loki!" You throw your arms around him.

"Please come back to me." You whisper.

"I will...I promise...I will find a way." He tells you then he backs away. Thor takes this as an opportunity to step in.

"We must go brother." He says as he grips Loki's cuffed wrists.

"Goodbye." Loki says to you.

"Goodbye." You say and you watch them leave.

Once they are gone you collapse onto the couch and sob.


	9. Chapter 9

**_CONTAINS THOR THE DARK WORLD SPOILERS! _**

_Two years later _

"In other news, there apparently was a massive alien attack on the United Kingdom last week. It seems as it resembles the attack that took place here in New York City, however there was no signs of the heroic Avengers on scene. Thor was alone in this fight, as we can see from this video footage taken from a cell phone. Luckily our hero survived the fight and thankfully saved us all. Thor's current whereabouts are unknown, but we suspect he'll be showing up soon hopefully beside the rest our heroic Avengers."

"Great." You mutter at the TV.

"Wonderful." You had only watched the freaking news because Thor was mentioned and you hoped you'd hear of Loki. You turn off the TV and sigh. Ever since Loki was captured, your life has been a mess...You run your fingers through your hair before you hear a loud knock at the door.

"Go away! I don't want any Girl Scout cookies!" You yell at the door.

"It is I, Thor...brother of Loki." You hear a deep male voice say. Your heart leaps and you jump up off the couch and run as fast as you can to the door. You swing it open and there stands Thor. He bows to you.

"I have come bearing news of my brother." Thor says.

"Uh, okay... come in." You gesture to the living room. Thor enters and looks around the apartment.

"Nothing has changed." He says.

"Well...I wouldn't say nothing..." You begin to say.

"I must tell you...the news I bring...it isn't good news." Thor says quietly. You feel your heart drop.

"Please... what's happened?" You beg him to tell you.

"Loki proved himself to be very brave...very loyal...I wish I could say I trusted him, but I didn't. I never gave him my trust, until it was too late..." Thor sighs. You feel your eyes swell with tears.

"You mean..." You can hardly speak.

"You may have heard of the recent battle here on Midgard. Loki fought fiercely beside me in another realm for the same battle against the dark elves. And there, in that realm...he gave his life to protect mine." Thor continues.

"He's...he's dead?" You fall to the floor. Thor sadly nods.

"Loki would want you to know, he loved you very much. More then I thought he did." He says in a quiet voice.

"No!" You whisper.

"YOU!" You turn on Thor. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HIM STAY HERE WITH ME! HE'D STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU'D HAVE JUST LET US BE!" You slap him hard on the face. Before Thor can respond a loud cry comes from your bedroom. You glare at Thor before entering the room.

* * *

You return a moment later gently holding a small child in your arms wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. She resembles you perfectly except for her eyes. Her eyes are a piercing emerald green. Thor looks stunned and then very, very saddened.

"Is she..." He begins.

"Loki's?" You ask. "Yes. Loki is her father, or was... Now because of you she won't ever know him." A single tear falls from your eye and onto her head. Thor can tell you are still angry.

"I am sorry. Truly, I understand. Loki was my brother...he was my best friend when we were children. I miss him just as much as you shall. And I loved him just as much as you do." Thor says. You feel tears fill your eyes.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to shout...I just...I just... Oh.." You begin to cry which causes the your daughter to become very distraught.

"Mommy?" Her lip quivers.

Thor runs to you aid and gently takes the girl from your arms. You cover your face with your hands and sob. Thor rocks the girl, but she looks at him and begins to cry. You stop sobbing and reach for her.

"Shhhh." You rock her in your arms. She immediately stops sobbing when she sees that you have.

"What is her name?" Thor asks as he stares curiously at the girl.

"Ana, Anastasia." You sniffle.

"Curious name." Thor moves closer to Ana and she begins to cry again.

"Hush Ana, it's alright." You rock her slowing. " Loki liked it." You tell Thor. Thor studies the child carefully and then studies you.

"I am sorry." He repeats. "I am truly sorry."

"Maybe you should just go." You tell Thor as you continue to sooth Ana.

"Yes, I should be returning home soon. I must speak with my father." Thor bows to you and heads towards the door.

"Goodbye." You tell him. He nods and exits.

As soon as Thor is gone Ana stops crying. "It's okay sweetie. I know, I know the bad man scared you. It's okay..it's okay...it's..." You feel yourself tear up again.

"Mommy?" She studies your sad face with her green eyes.

"It's time for your dinner." You ahead to the kitchen with Ana in your arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Your dreams are filled with memories... Memories of Loki. His eyes, his touch, his smile. You wake every morning and cry until Ana wakes. She doesn't understand why you are always upset, but it makes her upset. So you try to act happy around her...but two weeks go by and you are still a wreck.

One night the rain splattered loudly on your roof and you couldn't sleep. Your daughter slept cuddled near you in bed. You kiss her forehead and sigh.

"Loki... Why did you leave us?" You whisper. Then all the sudden there is a great flash of light and a man appears in somewhat of a guard's uniform. You almost scream but then remember Ana.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you in my apartment?" You exclaim in a whisper.

"I come from Asgard." The man says.

"You mean Gold place with rainbow road? Did Thor send you?" You cross your arms.

"No. Odin, King of Asgard, sent me." The man replies.

"Oh..." You say.

"He wishes to speak to you." The man explains.

"Okay, so where is he?" You ask.

"You will have to come with me." The man offers his hand.

"My daughter..." You protest.

"Is the reason he wished to see you. Bring her." The man says. Okay, hold up...your head was screaming RAPE! But...your heart was saying listen to the guy... who just teleported into your room. Then again, you did get pregnant by a god...

You sigh and lift Ana from the bed. You hold her tightly in your arms and take the mans hand. He helps you out of bed and holds you tightly in his arms. There is a great flash of light and a few seconds later you appear in a gold room made of gears. You look around the room in awe. It's made entirely of gold. You look up and the ceiling and gasp. It's full of stars and planets. Some you recognize and some you don't.

"Woa... Now that is cool!" You exclaim.

"Welcome to Asgard." The guard tells you.

"Mommy?" Ana stirs.

"Hey sweetie, we went on a little... Trip... While you slept." You say in a calm voice. She sleepily rubs her eyes and yawns before drifting back to sleep.

"Sweet child." The guard says.

"Er... Thanks." You say awkwardly.

"Now where is this Odin guy?" You ask.

"This way." He begins walking. He leads you outside of the dome shaped building.

"Rainbow road!" You practically yell as you step outside.

"I am sorry?" The guard looks confused.

"Oh, nothing." You laugh at the memory then became very sad.

"Very well." He nods awkwardly. You walk on the road for some time until, you arrive at tall golden gates. The gates swing open and the guard leads you through.

"Behold: The royal palace."

"Sweet!" You say as you take it all in.

"Sweet?" He looks at you curiously.

"Midgard term...It's beautiful." You reply.

"Many thanks. It is the pride of Asgard. This way." He leads you into the castle.

"Come, we must hurry." He directs you inside a magnificent palace made of gold. Each room becomes more and more beautiful. You continue walking for sometime until you reach two very tall wooden doors that swing open.

"This is where I leave you." He bows to you.

"Huh?" You sound alarmed.

"Do not fret. King Odin is already aware of your arrival." The guard says before he departs.

"Okay." You sigh. "Right..."

"Uh, my lady..." The guard says.

"Yes?" You ask.

"I am sorry...for your lose." He sighs.

"Thank you." You nearly whisper.

* * *

You enter the room and you see a older looking man with an eye-patch sitting upon a gold chair. This must be Odin, you shift the weight of Ana to the other side of you and walk on. When you reach the throne you bow your head slightly.

"Rise." He says to you. You obey. He studies your face and then Ana's.

"Mortal." He says to you.

"I do have a name you know." He smiles at this.

"I apologize."

"You're forgiven... I guess." You mutter.

"I have brought you here because it has come to my attention that you have bore the child Loki, my son." He says.

"Yes, this is true." You nod.

"You are quite sure she is his?" He asks.

"Yes, I have not been with any other man since Loki and I... Well you know..." You say awkwardly. Odin stares down at you, it's hard to tell what he is thinking.

"I promise you she is his. Uh, Sir...Er King Odin... I cared your son more then anyone on earth...Midgard... He was... all I had. I know I might have just been a mortal to him... But I bore his child because I loved him...I still love him. And I had always hoped...that maybe we'd be a family...but now..." You struggle to say. Odin continues to stare at you curiously.

"Guards leave us." He demands. The two guards you hadn't even noticed exit the room. You watch them go then turn back to the throne and gasp. There sits Loki.


	11. Chapter 11

You nearly drop Ana. "Loki!?" You exclaim.

"Miss me?" He asks before jumping off the throne.

"Mommy?" Ana awakens and begins to tear up.

"Oh, shhh We are with your daddy." You tell her. She looks at Loki and smiles like she understands. Loki comes close to you.

"May I?" He asks.

"Of course!" You hand him Ana through tear-filled eyes.

"You look just like your mother!" He hugs her tightly. "Except your eyes, you have my eyes."

"Loki." You say. He looks at you, you run to him and your lips instantly meet. "Bleh!" Ana exclaims. Causing you both to laugh.

"Her name is Anastasia, correct?" Loki questions.

"Yes, after the lost princess." You say.

"I recall the film." He nods.

"Little Ana." He bounces her in his arms. She giggles and throws her arms around his neck. Loki smiles, you have never seen him so happy.

Then it hits you.

"Loki, Thor came to me... He said that your were dead." You say quietly. "Is this all a dream?"

"No, it is not a dream. You are really here, in Asgard. And here is where you will stay, because you are mine." Loki touches your face with one hand. You lean into his hand.

"Stay here, with you?" You ask.

"Yes, forever." Loki nods.

"You gave me a place to stay once, and now I am giving you a place to stay where we can be together. All of us." He looks at Ana who is now asleep in his arm. You touch his hand.

"Loki, this...this is crazy." You say.

"It doesn't have to be. Everyone thinks I am dead. I am posing as my father until the time is right to reveal my true identity. If you come here, when the time is right I will be King, and Ana will be the heir to the throne. As she is my only...worthy child." He explains. "And if you come here, you will be safe." He adds.

"Safe from what?" You ask completely ignoring the fact that he was implying he had other children. You'd bring that up later, you were too happy right now.

"Something is coming to earth...I know this. I do not want you there when it happens." He sighs.

"What's happening on earth?" You sound alarmed.

"It's complicated." He sighs again."So, will you stay?" He asks.

You don't even have to think about it.

"With you? Yes." You say.

Loki hugs you with his one free arm.

"I will send someone for your things straight away." He nods.

"Wait Loki." You say.

"Yes?" He looks at you. You feel your knees weaken, you can't believe this is real.

"How did you know I needed you?" You question.

"I was watching, I saw you and Ana... As much as I wanted to keep my throne a secret to all... I could not see you in such pain." He says quietly. You look at him and your eyes fill with tears once more.

"What is wrong?" He sounds worried.

"Nothing, it's just... I love you, so much." You sniffle. He touches your face again and kisses your forehead.

"As do I." He whispers. Close enough, but you would get him to say those words he secretly feared. He said them once before, and you were determined to hear them again. After all, love is weakness, and you were his weakness.

"As Odin I'll tell everyone that Ana is the new heir to my throne since Thor has decided to stay on Midgard, and I wish her to be raised here. I shall have someone make up a room for you not that you'll be sleeping in your's much... and a room for Ana where I shall find a stable wench to look over her 24/7 and protect her. You both shall have anything you wish." Loki tells you.

"All I want is you." You reply.

"And you shall have me...in every way later." He winks at you.

"Is that a promise?" You tease.

"More of a statement." Loki replies.

"Still into dominance I see." You smile.

"You have no idea how much I have longed for you." He whispers in your ear.

"Careful Tiger, you're still holding our daughter." You put your hands on your hips

"Later?" He asks innocently.

"Oh, you can count on it." You bite your lip.  
Loki hands you Ana and transforms back into Odin.

"Guards!" He calls. The two men hurry back in.

"Yes my lord?" One asks.

"Please send someone to collect her things like we discussed earlier. And see that two chambers are made up."

"Yes my King." They both bow and then exit.

"How did you know I would agree to stay?" You question.

"Please, I know you missed me." Loki teases.

"You know too much for your own good." You roll your eyes.

"Maybe so." Loki stares into the distance. "Maybe so." He repeats.

* * *

You spend the rest of the day touring the castle with one of the guards while Loki attends to his "_King Stuff_".

"This is where we are going to live." You tell Ana. She stares around the the castle, her little eyes in awe at every turn.

Seriously, this place had it all. It was like Hogwarts, but gold. The food was...different... but there were Pegasuses you could fly. PEGASUSES! It was all so wonderful, but the best part was getting to be with Loki and getting to raise Ana together... like you'd always hoped. You had so many questions for him tonight. Non-serious and serious.

Like: "How did he fake his own death? What other form of magic did he have? What was going to happen on earth? Could he use a wand? How many women was he with before you?" So many questions! Things you hadn't even thought of before! You also weren't sure whether to be mad at him. Right now you were just glad he was alive! But... there were some dark thoughts that you had in the past...

While pregnant with Ana you did some research on Loki. And the myths about him were...dark... indeed. They may not be true, but you had to know for sure. You were planning on finding out...after tonight. Because... you missed him for so long and right now you just want to be with him... all of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner that night in the castle was...strange. You got to wear a long green satin dress, unlike any other dress you have worn before, and there was a great feast and everyone celebrated Ana's arrival to Asgard. It seemed that everyone in the kingdom wanted to get their eyes on her. They exclaimed things like:

"Half mortal-half goddess! Rare indeed!"

"Who'd have thought we'd have a lost princess!"

"I wonder if she will be a trouble-maker like her father!"

However, there were a few statements that caused Loki (Odin) to get very annoyed.

"I wonder when they will allow her marry? She'll be worth a lot, that one..." One man exclaimed as he patted Ana's head. "Especially if she grows to look like her mother." He added and then proceeded to stare hungrily at you.

"I think it's time for Ana to go to sleep." Loki announced after that.

"I'll see that's she's taken care of.. my King." You bow to Loki knowing that you will get some bonuses later for that. He pulls you aside.

"I will close things here. See that Ana is put to bed and her room guarded. Then go to your chamber, I will meet you there." He whispers to you.

"Oh and the _my King_ was a nice touch darling." He adds. You smile and turn away from him.

"Ana sweetie, bed time!" You lift her from the little golden chair Loki had made for her earlier. Ana yawns in your arms.

"Thank you everyone for welcoming us here." You thank everyone and then carry Ana away.

* * *

A guard follows you to Ana's room which is right next to yours and across from Loki's . You enter her room and smile. Pink satin curtains hang around the bed and pink bed sheets are spread on an extremely soft mattress. The room looked like it was made of gold and the ceiling had sky-lights above the bed so Anna could see the stars. It was perfect for your little Princess. A kind older-looking woman sat beside Ana's bed.

"My lady." She bows to you.

"Oh!" You exclaim. "That's really not necessary!"

"It's my duty." She rises from her bow.

"Well, not anymore. I want us to be friends! You're going to help me raise my Ana! There's no need to be so...formal." You smile at her and place Ana in her bed.

"You are kind." The woman smiles at you.

"Why shouldn't I be? I am sure you will be good to Ana and that means everything to me. I am forever in your debt." You tell her, surprised that you are talking like this...You blame this place... it's making you talk like an old English Professor...

The woman touches your shoulder gently and smiles a warm smile.

"Would you like me to tend to her?" The woman asks.

"Sure, she liked you earlier. To be honest, I was a bit shocked... she doesn't like strangers." You tell her. "You must have a way with kids."

"I should! I practically raised Prince Thor and Prince Loki!" The woman says proudly.

"You... you knew Loki as a boy?" You gasp.

"Oh yes... always a strange one... But, he was very passionate and highly intelligent." She tells you then she looks at your saddened face.

"A thousand apologies my Lady... I had almost forgotten..."

"It's alright." You tell her sadly. Wow! You were good at acting!

"Oh!" You exclaim. "I can't believe I don't know your name!"

"No one cares for my name." The woman sighs as she tucks Ana under the blankets.

"I do. " You tell her. The woman gives you a strange look.

"It is Arnbjorg." She tells you as she stands.

"Arnbjorg." You repeat the name. "Well, thank you for being kind to Ana today and helping me tuck her in."

"It was my delight. I miss having a child in the castle." Arnbjorg smiles slightly.

"I will return to wake her and I shall see that she is fed." She nods and exits.

You sigh and kiss Ana on the forehead.

"Keep a good sharp eye out." You tell the guard as you begin to leave. The guard smiles.

"Mortal women are different than those of Asgard." He says.

"I blame it on the lack of independence." You smirk and then exit the room.

* * *

You almost run to your room. You could feel your heart pounding with excitement. You could not wait to see Loki again. Yes, you saw him this morning... but it was for such a little time! And the rest of the day you saw him as Odin...which you prayed you'd be able to get out of your head soon...

Your room was larger then Ana's. In the center of the room was a large round bed with green sheets and blankets on it. Black bed curtains hug around the bed posts, which you would surely appreciate in the morning when the sun shines in.

Loki's old helmet sat on a large wooden table against a wall, along with a few odd looking contraptions. A row of long mirrors took up the opposite wall which also had a door that led to a bathroom with a enormous bathtub. You sighed, a guard told you earlier that this was Loki's former room. Maybe that's why he wanted you to have this room...It did make sense, I mean.. it's either do _it_ in your father's room...awkward or in your old room.

Okay... yes it was obvious now why Loki wanted you to have this room. You sat on the edge of the bed, your heart still racing. There was a knock at your door and your heart leaped.

"Come in!" You call out with great excitement. A guard enters the room and you are obviously disappointed.

"Expecting someone else?" The guard asks.

"How do you know..." You begin to say but you're interrupted as the guard transforms to Loki.

"Should've known that..." You grin widely and run towards him.

"You see, I realized sneaking in here as my father would cause a lot of people to... talk." Loki explains.

"Ahhh, smart." You wrap your arms around his neck.

"Very mischievous."

"Well, I am the god of Mischief." Loki brags playfully.

"Hey, no need to impress me... I already want to have sex with you." You tease.

"Is that right?" He asks with a smirk.

"You tell me." You say before crashing your lips to his.

Loki growls into your mouth and kisses you back with just as much passion. When you break apart he un-clips your dress and it falls to the floor. No underwear was definitely a good choice. He licks his lips and stares at you with anticipation.

"It's been so long." He says as he leans in to kiss your neck.

"You just saw me this morning." You tease even though you know that's not what he's referring too. At least you know now he hasn't been with anyone since you.

"You have know idea how much I yearned for you while I sat in that cell." Loki says as he plants kisses all the way down to your stomach.

"I want to feel your body against mine." He tells you and begins to undress himself. You watch breathlessly until he too is completely naked. He pulls you in for an embrace and then kisses your lips tenderly. When you break apart you smirk at his large erection.

"May I?" You ask.

"Yes, kneel." He says.

"I thought you'd never command me too!" You smirk and lower yourself to the floor.

You take him in your mouth little by little, you forgot how big he was! Loki moaned with pleasure as you bobbed your head back and fourth. He remembered not to push himself in too far, so he gently rocked his hips as you bobbed your head. After while he pulled out and ordered you to rise.

You stand staring into his eyes. Then he kisses you again. This time it is a sweet, almost innocent, kiss. As you are kissing, Loki lifts you off your feet and gently places you on the bed. You spread your legs and feel his cock at your entrance. He slowly enters you and then breaks the kiss apart.

"Oh!" You exclaim as he pushes himself completely in. He lets you adjust to him while he slides a hand under your head and lifts it to touch his forehead. You wrap your arms around his neck and your eyes meet his. He begins to slide in and out of you. You moan.

"Loki!"

"Oh yes, say my name darling." He moans back at you.

"Loki!" You moan again.

"Louder!" He demands as he begins to pickup speed.

"LOKI!" You scream and he thrusts faster, never taking his eyes off of yours.

You feel that you are close, but you want to make in last. You hold out for as long as possible before you release in an array of moans and pants. Loki continues to thrust until he releases too, filling you completely before pulling out.

You both crawl to the pillows and tuck yourselves under the warm blankets. You lay on your side and Loki wraps his arms around you from behind. He kisses your neck and breathes in the scent of your hair.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." He whispers.

"I missed you too." You feel your eyes tear up.

"So much...so...much." You whisper and bite your lip. You feel Loki's cock twitch against your back.

"Hmmm, is somebody ready for round two?" You ask with a giggle.

"Keep biting that lip of yours and I may be." Loki chuckles.


	13. Chapter 13

You roll over onto your other side to face him and wrap your leg around his torso, causing him to move closer to you. He takes this opportunity to kiss you passionately. You feel him growing hard again and you know it won't be long. You reach for his hand and lock your fingers with his as you allow him to explore your mouth with his tongue. When you both are forced to come for air, he breathlessly kisses your forehead and pulls you even closer to him. He studies your eyes and then kisses you again. You feel him slowly enter and you moan into the kiss. He rocks his hips slowly and you break the kiss so you can lean on his chest. He keeps holding your hand as he speeds up his thrusts. His grunts echo the room. You feel tears come to your eyes, this really was beautiful, passionate, love making.

You hold him in a tight hug, as you realize how much you truly love this man. "I... need... you." You pant as Loki continues to thrust into you at a steady speed, you feel yourself become completely filled with pleasure.

"Loki!" You whisper and squeeze his hand harder. He releases before you this time, but you are right behind him.

He pants and sloppily kisses your cheek before pulling out. You wrap your arms around him and snuggle on his chest. The room was silent, with the exception of both of your loud pants.

"Loki..." You say once your breathing becomes normal again.  
"Mmmhmmm?" He asks with his eyes closed.  
"I love you." You tell him fearlessly.

Loki is quiet for a moment. "Still?" He opens his eyes.

"Forever." You respond. He smiles and kisses you lightly.

"Sleep." He tells you. You nod and close your eyes.

* * *

You wake up the next morning to Loki dressing beside you.

"Must you leave?" You groan.

"I'm a King, darling. I have things to attend too." Loki sighs.

"But, I just got you back! And I want you to stay here in bed with me." You pout. Loki touches your face.

"That pout is very convincing, but unfortunately I have some manners to take care of today."

"Oh, alright." You grumble. Then you smirk. You stand up and Loki eyes your body.

"You are making it very hard to leave..." He licks his lips. You bite your lip and walk towards him swaying your hips.

"Meet me for lunch, my King?" You ask in a whisper in his ear.

"I am sure that can be arranged." He smirks. You kiss him passionately on the lips. He reaches his hands up to cup your face. You break the kiss and Loki sighs, obviously frustrated.

"Oh, you will pay for that mortal."

"Good, I count on it god of Mischief." You wink and then you disappear into the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of your morning was almost boring. Yes you took Ana to see the Pegasuses again and yes the handler offered to teach you how to ride someday...but nothing compared to the excitement of last night. Your heart leaped every time you thought of Loki and all you wanted to do was hug and kiss him. However, your head was starting to remember the many questions you had...

If Loki was posing as Odin then where was the real Odin?

Where was Thor and why isn't Loki worried about him?

What was going to happen to earth that scared Loki?

Would you ever get to be a real family?

Why wouldn't he tell you he loved you? He's said it before.

Did he still have those handcuffs?

Okay, so you'd follow your heart first...and your head later. You knew you couldn't put the questions on hold forever...but you really just wanted to be with Loki! You had missed him so much...and after last night you knew that you could never bare to be parted from him again.

* * *

Ugh! Why couldn't it just be afternoon already!?


	14. Chapter 14

Finally it was lunch time! You had asked Arnbjorg if she would take Ana to lunch and she gladly agreed to. You skipped off to your bedroom with a huge smile planted on your face. You were about to see Loki again!

You opened the doors and there he is sitting on the bed. "I was waiting." He says.

"Sorry I had to get someone to watch Ana." You tell him.

"No need to apologize." He struts towards you. You hold your breath as he lifts your chin and leans in for a kiss.

"I have had a most stressful morning..." He tells you before kissing you hard on the mouth. You moan into the kiss. Loki reaches for the zipper on your dress.

"Wait Loki..." You say breathlessly. Loki gives you a confused look.

"We need to talk first." You back away from him slightly.

"Alright..." He sighs. You sit on the bed and he sits besides you.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" He asks. You sigh.

"Where is Odin?" You ask.

"You needn't worry about my _father." _Loki tells you.

"Just...did you kill him?" You close your eyes tightly.

"No." Loki tells you. You open your eyes and sigh in relief.

"He is somewhere he won't be able to escape from, you needn't worry." He repeats.

"And what about Thor?"

"I am working on that problem as we speak. I think I have a solution." Loki tells you. You give him a frightened look.

"It's for me to fret about, not you." Loki reassures you.

"What's going to happen to earth?" You ask. Loki sighs.

"While I was imprisoned, an enchantress named Amora visited me in my cell. She made two prophecies to me. One of those was that Earth would be taken hostage by something indestructible. It would be the fault of two mortal men for creating this monster, and they would be the only ones to stop it. As they may succeed, many mortals would die. That is why I brought you here. It will attack in New York, I am sure of that."

"But, what about everyone else?" You exclaim.

"The _heroes _will protect them, I am sure. But, I did not wish to risk it with you or my daughter."

"What was the second prophecy?" You ask.

"That is something you don't need to think about right now." He tells you. You cross your arms and he sighs.

"When the time is right I shall tell you." He promises.

"Loki, will we ever be a family?" You look at him, as this is your final and most important question.

"I can not promise you marriage." He looks away. You sigh, that was the one thing you had hoped would maybe happen someday. It seemed childish, but you always wanted that "Cinderella wedding".

"I feel so dirty." You say.

"Why is that?" Loki asks.

"Because you and I..." You are suddenly embarrassed.

"You blush, are you embarrassed to bed me?" Loki raises his tone slightly.

"No of course not...It's just we have a daughter...and you are telling me you can't think about marriage. Yet, tonight you'll come in and expect me to sleep with you." You cross your arms as you feel yourself becoming angry.

"You wanted me." He says. "You always want me, deny it not." He grabs your wrists.

"I'm not sure if I do anymore...You brought me here to save Ana and I from that dumb prophecy... and I thought you maybe would want to be a family." You yank your wrist away.

"Tell me Loki, when you reveal yourself eventually and become King for real will you consider me your Queen or just someone you fuck every once and awhile like a _whore_?" You yell. Loki doesn't respond right away.

"It's cause I'm mortal, isn't it? You rather have a goddess as your Queen then someone like me!"

"That is not true." He says quietly.

"What's not true?" You demand.

"I do not care that you are mortal, any longer." Loki says in the same quiet tone.

"My father couldn't have me as King because I am not fully a god." Loki tells you.

"You...what are you then?' You ask in a shocked voice. Loki sighs and closes his eyes. Before your eyes he turns a deep shade of blue. He opens his eyes again and they are blood red. You gasp.

"This is my true appearance." He says. You remain silent for a moment and then reach out and touch him like you have to make sure it's still Loki.

"Why have you never told me?" You finally ask.

"I didn't want to see disgust in your eyes." He quietly admits.

"Hey, you're still you." You touch his face gently.

"You are not disgusted by me?" He asks.

"Absolutely not." You say firmly. Loki smiles slightly and becomes his normal self again.

"You should not feel immoral. I know you may after you bed me, but know that I would not just toss you aside. You are not my _whore_, you are my...Oh what's that Midgard term again? Right! Girlfriend. You are my girlfriend. And I can not promise you marriage because...If something were to happen to me...I'd want you to move on. I wouldn't want you to be a widow...Ana needs a father." Loki sighs. Your heart leaps.

"I couldn't survive without you again. Please, be careful. I can't loose you." You tell him as you feel tears drip down your face. Loki pulls you into a hug and holds you.

"I am sorry for yelling at you...or rushing you...and for all these questions..."

Loki brushes your hair with his fingers.

"Hush love. You are forgiven, as I could never stay mad at you. I am sorry if I made you feel immoral." Loki kisses the top of your head.

"I could never stay mad at you...I..." He stutters. You hold your breath and pray he will be able to say those three words you wanted to hear.

"I should be getting back to being Odin." He stands up quickly. You sigh.

"See you tonight?" You ask hopefully.

"Yes, tonight." He kisses your hand, transforms back into Odin, and exits the room.

* * *

**The Prophecy of Earth being under attack refers the he second Avengers film, which has been announced to be Age of Ultron. The rest of the Prophecy will all make sense in further chapters. **


	15. Chapter 15

You sat looking at yourself in the mirror. You want to look perfect for Loki tonight. You're sure he planned something since lunch, and you certainly can't wait until he calls it quits for the night! Ugh, but first you both had to get through dinner. You smile mischievously, teasing Loki couldn't hurt? Could it?

You stand up and head to your underwear drawer. Your things from earth haven't been brought to Asgard yet and you haven't attempted to wear a corset at all yet. You bite your lip, would that be something Loki would like? He was from Asgard after all...

You decide to go with a lacy black corset, but you have to call for a maiden because you can't lace yourself up. A young woman who looks only about 15 enters quietly and helps you into your corset. You thank her and she leaves.

Next you had to pick a gown to wear. You enter your closet and see exactly which one you want to wear. A long silky black gown that trails slightly on the floor and hooks at the top around your neck. You step into it and it hugs your frame tightly. You gaze into the mirror in awe. Loki would surely make you pay for this, and you couldn't wait!

* * *

You insist on dressing Ana yourself and taking her to dinner. However, it was hard to carry her due to the gown you had on. Reluctantly you allow a guard to carry her and you follow him to the dining hall.

Loki as Odin already sits at the head of the table. You feel a dozen eyes on you as you enter the room. Much to Loki's dismay the eyes all belonged to men. He gave you a quick stare, as if he were letting you know he knew what you did. You smirk and take a seat next to Ana and a handsome looking man with blonde hair and a mustache. He introduces himself and you soon learn he is a friend Thor's. Loki glared at the man across the table and then at you for a quick moment. This would surely make things even more interesting...

* * *

You ran to your bedroom as soon as Ana was tucked in for the night. You sat waiting anxiously for Loki to finish up for the day and come secretly to your bed chambers. There was a knock on your door and you practically tripped to open it. There stood Loki disguised as the same guard from before. You grab his shirt collar and yank him into the room, slamming the doors behind you.

Loki transformed to his usual handsome self and you eyed him hungrily. He walked towards you swiftly and wrapped your wrists tightly.

"Do not forget who is the ruler tonight." Loki whispers in your ear sending chills down your spine. He lifts your wrists above your head.

"I plan to rule you well my mortal." He nips at your neck causing you to wince.

"You will obey me." He says into your neck as he squeezes your wrists a bit tighter.

Oh, how you wanted him!

You bite your lip. "Anything you say my King." You say in an innocent voice.

Loki smirks at your tone. Then licks his lips. You follow his tongue with your eyes longingly.

He kisses your neck gently. "That's a good little mortal."

"Now undress yourself, I wish to watch." Loki tells you as he sits on the edge of the bed.

You smirk and slowly unhook your dress. You slip it off slowly watching in delight as Loki eyes your body in the corset.

"I see you dress of Asgard." Loki rises off the bed and slowly makes his way over to help you with the corset.

"Does this please you?" You whisper as Loki begins to slowly unlace the back.

He leans over and kisses your neck from behind sensually. "Very much."

Loki finishes unlacing it and yanks it off roughly from your body. He wraps his arms around your body from behind and cups your breasts. He plants another kiss on your neck, breathing in the scent of your perfumed hair. You moan in delight and he spins you around roughly so that you face him. You look into his eyes and then with a blink of an eye he is naked in front of you.

You gasp as he pushes you onto the bed. With a flick of his hand, your arms are bound tightly above your head. He runs a hand down your stomach and you feel the wetness between your legs.

"Already slick darling?" He chuckles and rubs a finger over your soaking wet panties. You moan loudly.

"Loki!" You yell. Oh, how he likes it when you scream his name. He rubs another finger over your panties.

"Loki! Oh please..." You beg.

"Begging will not help." He smirks then leans close to your face.

"I will tease you until you literally can not bear it any longer. Until you are begging for my mercy. And I shall only give in when you shout my name so loudly your voice will become hoarse."

You writhe at these words. You try to lift yourself up so that your bodies can get some sort of friction. Loki pushes you back down by the neck. You groan.

"Behave my pet." He kisses your forehead.

"Sit up." Loki demands. You obey and sit up. He grabs your chin and gives you a sloppy kiss.

"I want you to touch yourself." He demands. Your eyes become wide, you've never done that before... He unties your hands and guides them to your breasts. You shyly give them a squeeze and Loki growls.

"Yes, like that my love." He bites his own lips and grips his long erection.

You knead your breast together. Loki watches you as he begins to stroke his long shaft.

You bite your lip and slowly move your hand downward. You couldn't believe what your were going to do...

You stroke yourself through your sobbing wet panties and Loki moans and strokes himself faster. You lock eyes with him and smile mischievously as your slide your panties down.

FLASH! Your hands are tied again and Loki slams you down on the bed and finishes removing your panties. He eyes your private area longingly and licks his lips. Then he gently strokes your wet folds.

You moan and grip the sheets as he slides his fingers in. "Want...you...now..." You whine.

"Remember what I said darling?" Loki smirks and brings his tongue down on your clint.

"FUCK!" You scream. Loki licks your harder.

"What did I say about that mouth of yours?" He says between licks.

"Loki...I... OH!" You moan as he licks you again.

"So ready" He stops licking you and runs a hand over your folds.

"So...eager." He smirks and lifts you to the sitting position by your chin.

Loki positions you on all fours with your wrists tied above your head before he demands you open your mouth. You obey and he shoves his huge cock inside your mouth. He grabs a fist full of hair and violently pumps himself in and out of your mouth. You moan until he eventually releases into your mouth.

"Swallow."Loki commands. You gulp down his juices and he groans. It isn't long until he's rock hard again.

He lays you flat on your back with your wrists tied above your head and kisses your neck before he forces your legs apart. He enters you hard and he doesn't wait for you to adjust to him before he begins to pound into you. You scream loudly. This only causes him to pick up speed.

"L-O-O-O-O-O-K-K-K-I" You scream. Loki likes the sound of his name and he growls and goes even faster.

You know it wouldn't be long now. You bite your lip and feel yourself on the edge.

"I am going to..."You begin to moan, but before you can finish speaking, Loki pulls out. You almost scream in frustration.

"Beg for it." Loki glares at you. You stare back. "Deny me not, for I know you want me." He paws your face playfully. You bite your lip and release a moan.

"Please Loki, I want you, I need you. I AM SO CLOSE!" You scream. "PLEASE LOKI, MY KING FORGIVE ME... BUT, FUCK ME!"

Loki seems satisfied with your reaction and he returns inside you, pounding away at your most sensitive parts.

"You are MINE." He growls.

"MINE!" He pounds into you harder.

"Do you hear that? You are MINE, and only MINE." His grunts mix with your moans, making a wonderfully satisfying sound.

"MINE!" He repeats.

"I AM YOURS LOKI! LOKI! I can't..."

You feel yourself release and you scream louder then you ever have before. Loki continues to pound into until he releases too. He kisses your stomach before pulling out. He then unties your wrists and you pant heavily as you crawl up the mattress and tuck yourself under the blankets. Loki stalks towards the bed and climbs in beside you.

"So, I am guessing someone was a little jealous tonight?" You say in a teasing voice once you've caught your breath. Loki smiles and moves closer to you. He wraps you in his arms and you snuggle your head under his chin.

"That was your plan was it not?" Loki asks.

Oh, you love the way he talks!

"Maybe..." You grin into his chest.

"I do not like it when people touch what is MINE." He kisses the top of your head.

"It's not like that guy was touching me..." You roll your eyes.

"Physically...no, mentally...yes. And that's worse in my mind." Loki says. You smile and snuggle closer to him.

"Don't you worry. I am yours and I don't plan on letting another man touch me anytime soon." You whisper.

"Good answer." Loki closes his eyes then sighs with contentment.


	16. Chapter 16

**I plan to follow some of the comics for this chapter. It won't exactly follow them, but it will be a spin off the comics rather then the films.**

* * *

You wake to find Loki has already left. You yawn and roll over lazily, next to you lies a hand written note.

"My Love,

I regretfully am writing with bad news. My father has escaped imprisonment and is on his way back to Asgard. I must expose my identity today so that I may lead an army as King incase he brings Thor upon his return. Stay in your chamber, I have someone attending to Anastasia. I beg you, do not intervene.

I am sorry you have been brought into this.

-Loki"

You jump out of bed.

What the hell? This could not seriously be happening.

CRASH! There's a loud explosion outside of your room.

Yup, it was seriously happening.

"Loki!" You yell and jump out of bed and run towards the door. As you grab the door handle you realize you are completely naked.

Why did you always forget clothes?

You run to the closet, the fastest thing you can find are the tee shirt and sweat pants you were wearing when you arrived in Asgard. You slip them on and run towards the door.

* * *

Everywhere you turn there are people fighting. You dodge swords and fists as you run to the throne room.

You hear shouting, the once huge wooden doors are stripped from their hinges, you enter the room and gasp.

Loki lies on the floor, Odin above him holding a sword to his neck. Thor gazes at the sight with a sad expression.

"NO!" You scream. Everyone looks at you.

"I see you brought your mortal toy here." Odin sneers.

"I told you to stay in your chambers!" Loki winces and looks at you.

"I am sure you have fallen for his tricks mortal? Has Loki brought you here to further pleasure himself? Was taking the throne not enough for him?" Odin glares at you.

"Father, it's not what it seems..." Thor tries to tell Odin.

"That is enough Thor, my son. You have trusted Loki and look at all that has happened. I hope thou does not truly believe he has feelings for this mortal. I have seen how he treats the human race. He cares for not one of them, they are a lesser people in his eyes. Do not let him fool you son." Odin glares at Loki.

"Father, I know Loki has acted against the human mortals before...but I have seen his actions towards this woman..." Thor replies.

"Why is she different Loki? Hmmm? You tried to kill the human race, remember? They were disgusting in our eyes. A burden in your eyes! What has changed?" Odin brings the sword onto Loki's neck causing it to bleed out. Loki whimpers in pain.

"YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" You scream.

"Why doth concern you mortal? You'll be free of him." Odin removes the sword from Loki's neck.

"Because I love him. Please..." You sob.

"Father, she bore his child." Thor speaks.

Odin looks at you and then at Loki.

"Contain him." Odin says to Thor. Thor nods and holds Loki to the ground as Odin walks towards you.

"You bore Loki's child?" Odin eyes you suspiciously.

"Er, yes..." You say awkwardly.

"Was it not painful? To bear the child of a god...the pain is almost unbearable. Most mortals can not endure it."

"I...yes. It was extremely painful...in fact it was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life... but I did it anyway. I knew it was what Loki would have wanted." You say quietly.

"You are brave, Mortal. Your loyalty impresses me. You do however realize that my half son, the man you remained so loyal to, lacks loyalty. He will betray you." Odin turns away from you.

"You're wrong." You say. Odin turns back and glares at you.

"Sorry...uhm...Sir... But haven't you ever heard of love?"

Odin stares at the wall and then turns away once again.

"Loki, do you love this mortal?" He demands.

"I..." Loki struggles to find the words.

"Brother, I know it is hard for you to say these words...But you must tell father the truth. Have reason brother, please." Thor whispers.

"I misjudged the mortals. I thought them unworthy...That they were daft creatures. However, this mortal...she showed me kindness...sacrifice... loyalty. I am grateful for her love." Loki closes his eyes and sighs.

Odin stared at the wall again.

"You ask if I know love mortal?" Odin asks.

"I did know love. But, It is unclear whether Loki speaks the truth and he must pay for his actions."

"I am not letting you take him away from me again!" You say fiercely.

"I do not plan to." Odin walks towards Loki.

"Loki, for your crimes against I, the King of Asgard, I hear by declare that you shall be bonded to this mortal and imprisoned until you have proven to me that you really do show love for her. If you can prove this, I shall release you and you may both live freely upon Midgard where you will be in exiled. There I shall grant your mortal immortality, so that you will not out live her. I do this only because, if you truly do love her...it is what your mother, Frigga would have wanted."

He turns to Thor.

"Take them to the dungeons, and see that their child is taken care of."

"You will not her hurt!" Loki yells at Odin.

"I will not. Only you could hurt her." Odin says plainly.

Thor grips Loki tightly and walks towards you.

"I do not wish to hurt you. Please, just come with me." Thor tells you. You look at Loki and he stares into your eyes.

"I will." You say and follow them out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Please Thor, let me see Ana before I'm imprisoned." You beg him as Thor takes you and Loki to the dungeons.

"I cannot...I apologize." Thor says quietly.

"Please brother, allow her to see our daughter and at least explain to her what is happening!" Loki shouts.

Thor looks at Loki.

"I shall have the child brought to you both once you are imprisoned."

Then Thor looks at you.

"I am sorry... truly. Your loyalty shocks and impresses my father, but I wish for your sake that you did not have it. For loving Loki has cost you your freedom, and you may never have it back." Thor says.

"I will have it back. Loki and I will prove our love to your father." You say determinedly.

"And I do not regret my love for you." You whisper to Loki. He looks at you curiously.

* * *

The dungeons are dark and cold.

Thor hands you both over to two guards who he gives orders too. One is the man with the blonde hair and beard from the night before.

"Should've known you weren't really Odin." He says to Loki as he takes you both to a cell.

"Why the mortal Loki? Grown tired of all your other slaves?" The other guard laughs.

"Do not speak to her in that manner. I see why he has brought her here, she is of great beauty." The bearded man says and gives you a wink.

Loki glares at him and you roll your eyes.

"Sorry but my beauty isn't for you to enjoy. It belongs only to Loki." You sneer.

Loki smirks as the guard looks shocked.

"Fandral, still as arrogant as ever I see." Loki laughs.

"Loki, still as jealous as ever I see." Fandral replies.

"Of you? Why should he be?" You snap. Fandral looks angrily at you.

"That's enough my love." Loki tells you, but he smiles slightly. You remain quiet and the other guard chains your wrist to Loki's and roughly shoves you both into a cell.

"Enjoy your prison mortal." Fandral says to you before they both leave.

* * *

"I am sorry." Loki tells you once you are both alone.

"It's alright Loki. At least we're together...I knew what I was risking when I first got involved with you...I just wish Ana could have us to raise her." You say quietly.

"I should have never brought here." He says angerily.

"Hey, you brought me here to save my life. You said that the prophecy said earth would be attacked. You were just doing what you thought was right..." You hold his hand tightly.

"You do not deserve some one like me." He says.

"I am a monster."

"No you're not. Loki, I only want you." You feel tears fill your eyes.

Loki touches your face gently and you lean on his hand.

"We will be here forever..." Loki tells you.

"No Loki, I believe in our love." You say.

"I cannot admit to Odin how I...care for you. I will look weak. I am weak...you make me weak." He says quietly. Then he looks at you with a shocked expression.

"It seems what I have akways feared has happened. I have fallen in love." He sounds shocked.

You feel yourself begin to cry tears of joy.

"I don't care if you can't tell Odin. You've just told me by the look on your face! Loki I love you!" You kiss him hard on the mouth.

He relaxes into the kiss and slowly brings his one hand to your head to pull you closer to him.

You are interupted as someone clears their throat loudly.

You both turn and see Odin standing inside the cell along with Thor who is holding Ana.


	18. Chapter 18

"Guards, unchain this mortal woman." Thor speaks to the guard who stands just outside the cell.

"What are you doing brother?" Loki asks.

"We are letting the mortal go, along with your daughter. For she has done no wrong. You are the one who must pay for your acts of treason." Thor says as a guard swiftly unchains you from Loki.

"See that he remains in his cell." Thor tells the guard.

"Come my lady." Odin takes you by the hand an escort you out of the cell.

"But I thought..." You begin to speak.

"I came to apologize my kind lady." Odin interrupts you.

"For in my rage I may have acted in a hasty manner. My son Thor has made me see reason, and I cannot blame you for Loki's actions."

"You had no idea of what dangers you were in whiles being involved with my..._son. _I know this now. You may return to Midgard along with your daughter. Thor will escort you there."

Thor exits the cell and hands you Ana.

"Mommy?" She yawns.

You kiss her hug her tightly.

"What about Loki? I don't want to leave him here." You say defensively.

"He is dangerous." Thor tells you.

"Not to me." You respond.

"Maybe not, but he must be punished for his crimes." Odin says plainly.

"I will not leave him. I'd demand to remain chained to him for all of eternity...if it wasn't for my daughter." You say in a strong voice.

Odin looks taken back. Loki laughs from inside his cell.

"You think because of my crimes and my flaws that no one will ever in their right mind remain loyal to me However this mortal shows me loyalty, unlike any I have even received from you or Thor or even Mother."

"Her loyalty impresses me. It is unlike anything I have seen before, I shall admit this." Odin studies you.

"Why doth you remain loyal to a man who will never be loyal to you?" Odin asks curiously.

"Love makes people do crazy things." You say.

Odin stares at you as if he is in great thought.

"Father, I think we should allow her to say goodbye to Loki... Before I take her to Midgard." Thor intervenes.

"That will not be needed, my son." Odin touches Thor's shoulder.

"Mortal" Odin speaks to you.

"Your loyalty is worthy enough for you to remain here, in Asgard. You have impressed me, which is something no other mortal has accomplished. And for that I name you Sigyn, Goddess of Fidelity. May you always remain loyal."

You feel dizzy, like something has hit you over the head. You look down at your arms that hold Ana tightly and they glow a strange glittery gold. You nearly drop Ana from shock. The glow soon fades.

"What the hell just happened?" You exclaim.

"You grant her immortality! Why?" Loki asks.

"She earned it. It was not for your benefit, but for Asgard's." Odin says calmly.

"How, how do you feel?" Loki's voice is full of concern.

You feel the room begin to spin again.

"I...I..." You close your eyes and feel yourself falling. That is when you black out.


	19. Chapter 19

"I name you Sigyn, Goddess of Fidelity." You hear Odin's words echo through your head. You sit up and gasp loudly.

You look around and you are in a strange looking room that sorta resembles a hospital. A woman runs to your side.

"Tell the King she has awoken." She says to one of the other women. The woman nods and quickly exits.

"Quite the fall you took there lady Sigyn." She says to you in a gentle voice.

"What? That's not my name..." You say in a dazed voice.

"King Odin has named you so. You should be grateful, the gift of immortality comes rarely to mortals." She says quietly.

"Where's Ana? Where is my daughter?" You gasp remembering how you blacked out.

"She is fine. Prince Thor watches over her in her chambers. She is unharmed." She explains.

You sigh in relief, then you remember Loki.

"What about Loki?" You ask.

The woman becomes silent.

"Where is Loki? I must see him." You say.

"King Odin has forbidden anyone to visit him." She explains.

"No...he can't. I won't listen! I have to see him! You don't understand..." You try to stand and feel dizzy again.

"You must lie down." She gentle holds you onto the bed. Through your blurred vision you see the doors to what ever room you are in open.

You see a vague outline hovering over your bed.

"How doth she fair?" A familiar voice speaks.

"Not well my Lord. Her healing abilities have not yet processed with her once mortal body. Also, it seems that she had some severe bruising. As she is now a goddess, her body tries to heal them...but it causes her more pain." The woman lowers her voice.

"I suspect Loki has caused this damage..." She says.

"Why do you suspect this?" The voice says.

"There are signs my King...I believe she bedded him, or he as it would seem forced her to..."

"I do not believe he forced her. She loves him deeply, however she does not see the truth in his malicious ways..."

Your vision comes back and you gasp as Odin stands above you.

"You!" You scream at him.

"Lady Sigyn, you must rest." The woman says.

"NO! Why won't you let me see Loki?" You yell.

Odin remains calm.

"He is a danger to you and your daughter."

"No he is not!" You're eyes begin to tear up and you feel dizzy once again.

"YOU FOOLISH GIRL! LOOK! LOOK AT YOURSELF AND SEE WHAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU! " Odin gestures to the ceiling.

You look up and see your reflection in the metal ceiling. You gasp. Your body is a mixture of purple and blue. You must have been in a such a rush when you saw Loki's letter... you didn't notice the bruises that covered your torso.

You then realize you are naked and you quickly cover your chest with your arms.

Odin ignores this.

"You are so blinded by love, you notice not that he hurts you. It is better this way." Odin tells you.

"I...I will not give up." You say.

"I do not expect you to." He says.

"Have guards watching her at all times until she recovers." He tells the woman who you now guess is like your nurse.

"Yes your majesty." She bows to him.

"I shall have Thor bring your daughter to you shortly." He tells you and then he departs.

You feel tears come to your eyes. Everything was happening way too fast...

You apparently are a goddess now.

That means you are immortal...and can heal yourself.

Your name is now Sigyn...catchy.

You may never get to see Loki again.

And you had to stay here, in Asgard... forever... because you're a goddess.

YOU'RE A GODDESS.

Ugh, this was all too much. You start to feel dizzy again.

"Is there anything I can get you my Lady?" The nurse asks.

"Uh, some sweats would be nice..." You remember your nudity...

"Sweats, my Lady?" She sounds confused.

"Sorry...I guess gods don't wear sweats...uh...some clothes." You say.

"Yes my Lady." She bows and exits the room.

You sigh, now that you are alone you can start planning on how to sneak away to see Loki.

Then you remember Ana.

Okay, you'd make sure Ana was alright first. Then you'd figure out how to see Loki.

You sit up and feel the room spin again.

Correction: You'd see that Ana was alright, get better, and then figure out how to see Loki.


	20. Chapter 20

Ana was fine, and very happy to see you. You agreed to let Thor watch over her until you made a full recovery, which according to your nurse would be in a few days.

You spent all your time plotting on how to see Loki, because you had to see him. You needed to tell him you were alright, and that you loved him at least one for time...

But, something concerned you.

Odin had said he did not expect you to give up on trying to get to Loki...

Surely this meant something... if only you were the goddess of wisdom...

* * *

Thor visits you daily, bringing Ana with him.

"She is a clever child." He tells you one afternoon.

"Yes, she gets that from Loki." You smile as you brush Ana's delicate hair with your fingertips.

"About Loki...I heard what he did to you." Thor refers to your bruises, that have almost completely healed.

"He didn't do it on purpose. He gets very possessive of me when we... you know..." You say awkwardly.

"Why do you allow him to be possessive?" Thor asks.

"Well, it's sort of a game we have played since day one..." You sigh.

"Will I ever see him again?" You ask.

"Maybe. My father may allow it, once Loki has served his time." Thor sighs.

"I wish I could trust him..."

"You should...he may grow to trust you if you trust him." You touch Thor's hand lightly.

"So, how is it being a goddess now?" Thor changes the subject and pulls his hand away from yours.

"Uhm, weird. It's like...I'm in Hercules or something..." You say.

"Hercules?" Thor asks with a confused look.

"It's a Disney Movie...you know what...never mind." You laugh a little.

"I will never understand these mortal things called _movies. _My love, Jane Foster, speaks of them also."

"You've got a mortal girlfriend?" You ask.

"My brother and I are more alike then it seems...Our attraction to women has always...overlapped." Thor sighs.

Suddenly you felt extremely uncomfortable.

"I should rest, I get outa here tomorrow." You say.

"Yes, I shall leave you to your sleep." Thor bows to you and lifts sleeping Ana off of your lap.

"Thanks for bringing Ana." You say.

Thor nods and exits.

* * *

The next day you were happy to get the hell outa that weirdo hospital place and back to your own room.

You lay in the bed that still remained messy from the last night you and Loki had spent together. You lay on his pillow, and breathe it what is left of his scent. That is when you feel the tears begin to fall, slowly at fist then more rapidly.

You had just gotten Loki back. And now you has lost him again... and you were alone in this strange place where everyone calls you Sigyn... which you may never get used to...Oh! You just wish Loki were here to hold you tightly and tell you everything would be okay!

Your thoughts are interrupted by a knock on your door.

"Come in." You sniffle.

Thor enters.

"I have come to see how you fair." He tells you.

"Oh, I'm wonderful." You say sarcastically as you sit up and wipe a tear away.

"Why the tears Lady Sigyn?" He asks you.

"Would everyone please stop calling me that! That's not my name!" You yell.

"It is the name..." Thor begins to say.

"I was given, yes." You say angrily. Then you feel your lip begin to quiver.

"Oh God..." You feel yourself sob.

Thor runs to your aid.

"What is wrong?" He asks.

"I'm sorry... I just...I miss him." You say.

"Loki?" Thor sighs. You nod your head.

"I know how it feels to be away from those you love most." Thor tells you.

"It's just...I thought I lost him forever before. I thought...he was dead. The pain I felt was far worse then when I gave birth to Ana... and this pain I knew would be permanent, because is was a mental pain. That is what I believed, until I saw he was alive. The pain finally, went away. Now, I feel that pain again...Because I'm scared I'll never see him again." You blurt out.

Thor stares at you for a long time.

"Come with me." He says finally.

"What? Where?" You ask.

"To see my brother." He sighs.

You feel your heart leap, and you jump out of bed.

"Really?" You ask excitedly.

"Yes, but we must hurry. This must remain a secret." Thor tells you.

"Thank you." You tell him.

"No need for thanks." He replies.

* * *

You follow Thor outside of the palace and to a large golden house. Thor knocks loudly on the door. A woman with blonde hair appears a moment later in the doorway. It was almost like she... teleported there or something.

"Ah, Prince Thor himself." She smirks.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Amora." Thor bows the the woman. The woman eyes you and smiles mischievously.

"Is this our new little goddess? The mortal who bore Loki's first... _daughter_?" She asks in a sinister voice.

"Yes. Sigyn, meet Amora the Enchantress." Thor stands from his bow.

"Hi..." You say awkwardly.

Amora ignores you.

"Why have you sought me out my Prince?" She asks in a seductive tone.

Then it hits you, this must be the same Amora that Loki spoke of. Oh, you two would be having a little chat about this later... She was waaaaaay too pretty for him to be receiving a prophecy from...

"I am here to ask for your assistance. I am bring Lady Sigyn to visit my brother, her love." He tells her.

"Is that not forbidden?" She says in a far-to-innocent tone.

"Yes, this is why I come to you. I need a ways to make her temporarily invisible to others. This way she may get past the guards unnoticed."

"Really? I get to be invisible? Cool!" You say excitedly.

"Can you do this Amora?" He asks.

"Of course I can." She pretends to be insulted.

"Excellent." Thor nods.

"However, there will be a price." She adds.

"Is my thanks not enough?" Thor asks.

"Nope." She replies.

"What is it you want?" Thor sighs.

"Oh, just an invitation...to attend an upcoming ball at the palace." She says nonchalantly.

"That is all you ask?" Thor sounds shocked.

"Yes." She smirks.

"Then it is done, the next ball you shall be personally invited to." He agrees.

"Wait Thor..." You whisper to him.

"I don't know... this chick seems kinda shady to me." You say.

"Amora has been a faithful magic administrator to me for years." He tells you.

"She is not..._shady_."

"Alright..." You shrug, but you are not convinced.

"Now, here is what you shall need for your mission." She hands Thor a pouch of what looks to be pink glitter.

"Two specks will be enough to slip past the guards and make it into Loki's cell."

Then she turns to you.

"You can keep the extra, think of it as a _present._" She smirks.

Yup, this chick was def up to something. And you didn't just think that because she was pretty...

But hey, you didn't care! You got to see Loki now!

"Thank you." You smile at her.

"Many thanks Amora." Thor bows to her.

"Anytime my Prince." She smirks and closes her door.

* * *

The pink glitter stuff worked and you got past the guards easily. Thor stood watch outside Loki's cell while you entered.

"Loki!" You exclaim when you see him.

He looks up from a far corner where he sat with a shocked expression.

You run to him and he rises. You throw your arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"You are alright?" He exclaims once you release him.

"Yes Loki, I'm fine. My body wasn't used to being immortal or something like that..." You tell him quickly.

"Oh! I missed you!" You bury your face into his chest.

"How are you here?" He asks.

"Thor brought me to see you." You tell him.

"Thor?" Loki sounds shocked.

"Yes, he took care of Ana while I recovered." You tell him.

"How is my little lost Princess?" He asks with a grin.

"She is fine, but I can tell...she misses you." You sigh.

"My love, I fear I may never escape this cell. And now you shall remain in Asgard, yet I will never see you." He touches your cheek gently.

"Oh Loki, I...I'm so confused." You tell him.

"Everyone speaks of my greatness now that I am a goddess... The call me Sigyn or Lady Sigyn... But that's not my name! I don't know why Odin thought me worthy... I don't feel worthy... And I am scared. I'm scared here without you..." You say through tear filled eyes.

Loki touches your cheek again.

"I know you are confused. But, you've been granted a great gift."

"It doesn't feel like a gift... I'm trapped here without you."

Loki looks at your sad face and suddenly becomes angry.

"I swear he has done this to mock me!" Loki yells in frustration and begins to pace back and fourth.

"He has made the one I love immortal... and taken away my right to see her or my own daughter... It is the worse form of torture I have yet to receive!" Loki punches a wall hard.

You jump.

"Calm down... You're... you're scaring me." You say timidly.

"I am sorry." He says as if he only just noticed you were there.

"This might be a test. Your father said he would let you go if you proved you loved me..." You say hopefully.

"Yes, but that was before. He won't let me free now unless he is sure that I will remain... tame." Loki sighs.

"But you would remain tame if you were free...right?" You ask.

Loki sighs.

"It is not that easy."

"Why?" You demand.

"We could be happy. Just you and I, together."

"I am the rightful King of Asgard!" Loki growls.

"Is being King really all that important to you? You agreed to stay on earth with me when the Avengers were after you!"

"That was different..." Loki says.

"Why? Why was it different?" You demand.

"We were not on Asgard." He says.

"You told Thor that you had changed... I had made you change.. but you lied. You lied. You just used me and my body as a hide out, a stress reliever. You could have returned to earth when you pretended to be dead. But no, you came here. You just couldn't give up your twisted ways for anyone... not even me." You turn away from him.

"I guess Odin was right... I was just your mortal toy." You cross your arms tightly.

"But, I'm not mortal anymore." You release your arms.

"Goodbye Loki." You exit his cell without looking at him.


	21. Chapter 21

You spent the next three months and a half without leaving your bed chambers. You refused to see or speak to anyone other than your daughter or Thor.

Thor was kind. He sat with you and listened to you rant on about how you thought Loki had changed, without ever once saying "I told you so."

Although much as you hated to admit it. You missed Loki. You missed his embraces, his voice, his lips against yours... NO. It was over. He had picked the throne over you. That was the end of it. Right?

* * *

"Sigyn, I come bringing you news that may interest you..." Thor says as he enters your chambers like he did everyday at this time.

"Oh please, no more news about Midgard... No offense, but I don't care about the newest technology that Jane has shown you." You roll your eyes.

"It is neither news of Jane nor Midgard. It is news of Loki." He tells you.

You feel your whole body become tense.

"It seems that after the ball that occurred of last night, my father has changed his mind about Loki's sentence. He is releasing him from his cell and is allowing him back into the palace...under heavy guard of course."

"Oh." You exclaim.

"Shall I allow him to pay you a visit?" Thor asks.

"No." You say plainly.

"Sigyn, my father may has finally seen reason in him. You should give him a chance." Thor sighs.

"You of all people say this_?" _

_"_Yes, for I always believed my brother was still in there...somewhere. The only time I thought I might see him again was when he was with you on Midgard." Thor says quietly.

"I...I need to think... alone." You tell him.

"Alright, but please consider seeing him. For I visited him of late he spoke only of you." Thor says solemnly before leaving your chambers.

UGH.

Now what!?

You're supposed to be over him remember?

Oh, who are you kidding!? You were never over him.

You feel tears come to your eyes.

"He spoke only of you." You hear Thor's voice in your head.

Maybe he did deserve a second chance.

* * *

You waited all day to hear further news of Loki.

Thor returned after dinner and told you Loki would be released tomorrow.

You decided you would go to him, and just see if he was...alright.

Sleeping was obviously out of the question that night. You were drained the next day and two maidens had to help you dress yourself.

You yawned as you headed towards the chamber where Loki would be brought to.

You knocked on the door and jumped as it opened. Loki stood in the doorway.

"Hello _Sigyn_." He smirks at you.

"Loki...I..." You say awkwardly.

"Do come in." He offers you entry way to his room.

You hesitate.

"Do not worry, there are plenty of guards in here." He says in a mocking tone.

You sigh and enter the room. You notice four heavily armed guards standing in the room staring blank faced.

"So, why have you come?" He asks with a grin.

"I..wanted to see if you were alright." You gulp.

"I'm just dandy, as I am sure you can see."

"Loki...I..." you try to find the words.

"Let me guess. You are sorry you left me to rot in a cell while you sat up here and played goddess?" He asked.

"Loki... I..."

"But then again... why would you be sorry? You obviously don't love me any longer. I'm too twisted, too evil. Right?"

"I..."

"Well go on then, SAY IT!" He yells.

The guards turn towards him.

"It's alright." You tell them.

You sigh.

"May I please speak to the prisoner alone?" You ask the guards. They look at each other.

"We will be right beyond this door." They glare at Loki before exiting.

"Nice, I see you've been given power."

"Loki, listen..." You sigh.

"Why? Why should I listen when I could easily snap your neck right now?" He walks towards you.

"You could, but you wouldn't." You say.

"Oh? And what makes you so positive_?" _He asks.

You don't respond instead you launch your body at him and kiss him hard on the lips. Loki kisses you back hungrily. When you break apart he pants and looks into your eyes curiously.

"I never stopped loving you." You say.

"Nor have I." He kisses you again.

This time when you break apart you stare into each other's eyes.

"I am so sorry." He says quietly.

"No, I am sorry. I know how much the throne means to you... Loki I promise you.. I'll never leave you again." You touch his face with both of your hands.

"I never wanted to upset you. I am the one who is sorry." He sighs.

"I have these walls that I put up to keep others out. Mainly because I have been betrayed so many times before...even by those who I trusted... It is very hard for me to trust." He says.

"And, I am alright with that now Loki. I expect you for who you are." You tell him.

Loki kisses you again with the same passion you had felt that one particular night when you were reunited and made love again.

"Sneak into my chambers tonight?" He asks you when you break apart.

"Of course." You nod with a wink.

"You should be going." He says before he turns away from you.

You run up to him and hug him tightly from behind.

"Maybe someday, I will gain your trust." You whisper in his ear before departing.


	22. Chapter 22

You leave his chambers with a skip in your step.

"What has you in such high spirits?" Thor asks you at dinner.

"Oh nothing..." You smile slyly.

"Nothing! Mommy says nothing!" Ana repeats then claps her hands together. She was getting really talkative.

Thor gives you a look.

"And by nothing I assume you mean something?" He lowers his voice.

"Well...I may have seen Loki..." You say.

"Lady Sigyn, please tell me you did not fall for his tricks!" Thor gasps.

"Well..." You sigh.

"Oh my lady, why have you chosen to ignore everyone else's judgement?" Thor sighs with frustration.

"Because..." You glance at Ana.

"Look Loki took part in making that sweet child, he can't possibly be all bad." You say.

Thor glances at Ana.

"Has the child been tested for magical arts yet?" Thor asks.

"She is of age."

"Yes, I am aware she is old enough..." You sigh.

"You should have her abilities tested. Then you may tell me how my brother is not so bad..."

You give Thor a confused look but he changes conversation partners as he begins to speak to Lady Sif.

* * *

That night you decide it would be best to slip into Loki's chambers...unnoticed.

You use three sprinkles of the pink glitter that Amora gave you and you hastily jog to his chambers. A guard stand outside the doors.

Damn! He'd surely see the doors opening seemingly by themselves.

You quickly search the halls up and down, but there is no means of distraction. You sigh, you'd have to just wait until the glitter wore off.

You turn the corner and hide in the shadows until you are visible again. Then you approach the guard.

"No visitors after dinner." He says sternly.

"Ah, right...sorry." You sigh.

"I was just...Oh, never mind." You begin to walk away.

"Halt, Gentle Sigyn what upsets you so?" The guard asks.

You smile slightly before turning around and giving him a sad look.

"Oh, it's nothing..." You sigh loudly.

"It seems like there be something." He presses on.

Here's where your lessons on Shakespeare would come in handy.

"Well you see, try as I may to forget, the prince holds my heart in his hands. For when you share the gift of a child, an unbreakable chain is formed around both of your hearts. Even if one tried to break the chain, you may never truly forget the love that planted the seed. That is why I go on with such a heavy heart. For even though Loki has done wrong, I can never be parted from him."

The guard stares at you for a long time.

"Your wisdom of Fidelity and Love strikes my heart. You say you have an unbreakable chain linked around your heart? I must warn, you Loki is very good at breaking chains. I shall let you see the prisoner. However, if in need of my assistance at any time, please do not hesitate to call upon me." He bows to you before stepping aside so that you can enter Loki's chambers.

* * *

"You know, I may be having an bad influence on you darling." Loki says as you shut the doors to his chambers.

"Ah, I assume you heard every word?" You sigh.

"Yes, and I must say convincing job. I almost shed a tear." He jokes.

"You should know...the chain does exist. You have to feel it! Ever since you found out you had a daughter... I hope you feel it." You rant on.

Loki wraps his arms around your torso.

"I do feel it my love. Tell me, will you bring Anastasia to visit?" Loki asks.

"Of course I will! I'm sure she misses her daddy." You smile lovingly at Loki.

"I miss my princess...and my queen." He nuzzles your neck.

You feel your heart flutter, this was the Loki you knew on earth speaking.

"Loki, I want you to make love to me tonight." You whisper into his ear.

"I can give you that which you desire, with one condition." He says out loud.

"Anything." You tell him.

"Let me rule you." He whispers causing goose bumps to appear all over your body.


	23. Chapter 23

You kiss Loki hard on the mouth.

"Why don't you let me rule for a change?" You smirk and push Loki by the chest to the bed. Then you push him hard onto his back.

Gotta love your god-like super strength.

"Hmmm, wouldn't that be interesting." Loki pulls you on top of him.

You decide to surrender, you'd take charge another night. Right now you just wanted to be with Loki.

Loki feels you relax on top of him and he begins to kiss your neck gently.

You reach for his hand and grip it tightly as he nips at your ear lobe. Loki then sits up with you on his lap. You smile slightly at him before he kisses you tenderly on the lips. When you open your eyes again, you find his piercing green ones staring at you. You rest your forehead on his and stare into his eyes. Without a word, and without taking his eyes from yours, he unhooks your dress. You stand and let it fall to the ground.

He uses magic to discard his clothes and the rest of your own. Then lifts you again into a tight hug. You wrap your legs around his bare torso as he once again, kisses your neck. Then he lays you softly on the bed. He kisses your left inner thy before climbing on top of you and positioning himself at your entrance.

"Loki, I just want you to know..." He looks up and into your eyes.

"I love you." You tell him.

He enters you slowly and you moan with pleasure at the sensation. He starts to move slowly in and out. You claw at his back causing him to grunt. He picks up the pace and you grip the bedsheets tightly. As he continues and continues to pound away you feel yourself become closer and closer. You try not to moan too loud, the guard was just outside the door after all, but you can't help it.

"Loki!" You pant.

"I'm going to..." Your head snaps back as you feel yourself release. Loki releases himself too, filling you with his juices. He collapses on top of you and you both pant loudly. Eventually you catch your breath and Loki pulls out. You both crawl under his covers and he wraps his arms around you as you lay on his chest.

"I can't stay the night." You say in a quiet voice.

"Why not?" Loki asks you.

"There's a guard just outside your door." You laugh slightly.

"Oh yes...I nearly forgot." Loki says.

"He'll begin to wonder what's happened to me." You sigh.

"So? I say let him wonder." Loki smiles.

"But in the morning or sooner he'll check up on us..."

"Again I say: So?"

"Well people will know we are together again." You sigh.

"And?" Loki asks.

"Are you ready for that?" You ponder to yourself.

"Alright, I will stay." You yawn and nuzzle his smooth chest.

"Excellent." He kisses the top of your head.

"Goodnight Loki." You tell him as you begin to drift into a sleep.

"Goodnight my Sigyn." He tells you.

You are almost asleep when you hear him mutter three more words.

"I love you..." You vaguely hear.


	24. Chapter 24

You wake up hours later to the loud bang of the double doors hitting the wall.

"What?" You sit up and Loki quickly throws a blanket on you to cover your bare chest.

You look at him confused for a moment then you notice the five guards standing in the room staring in shock at you and Loki.

"Oh..." You say awkwardly.

"Knocking wouldn't hurt." Loki mutters under his breath.

"Out men! Out! Lady Sigyn, my apologies...You did not return and I figured the worst had happened. So, I called upon my men...But as I see now you are quite alright. I... apologize." The guard from earlier that night says quickly.

"Right...well thank you...as you can see I'm fine. So, uhm...goodnight." You say.

"Yes, goodnight." The guards begins to hastily exit.

"Wait!" You call after him. He stops in his tracks.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything...to anyone."

"I give you my word...but I can not say the same for my men." The guard says.

"Oh, yes...well thank you anyway." You sigh.

"My apologies again Lady Sigyn." He bows before he runs out of the room, closing the doors loudly.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Loki chuckles.

"Oh shut up you!" You playfully punch his arm.

"Careful Sigyn, you're giving me reasons to dominate you right now." Loki whispers in your ear causing goosebumps to appear all over your body.

"Well, you can dominate me tomorrow. I am tired." You yawn and lay down.

"Very well." Loki sighs and cuddles close to you.

"And maybe I will dominate you this time." You whisper in his ear once you are both settled under the blankets.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." He whispers back.

Hmm, a challenge. You liked challenges.

"We'll see." You yawn.

You snuggle closer to Loki and are about to drift asleep when you remember; Loki had said he loved you! Well he thought you were asleep...so it didn't really count... Then it hits you: How many times exactly has Loki told you he's loved you? He could have said it many times while you were asleep!

"Loki?" You ask, but he's already asleep. You sigh, should you ask him about it? You yawn again. Right now you were to tired to even think about it.

"I love you too." You whisper in his ear, even though he's fast asleep.

* * *

The next day you get up bright and early. You promised Ana you'd take her to breakfast. Loki is still asleep so you kiss him lightly on his cheek and try to dress quickly. Then you hear him yawn.

"You're up early." He says as he watches you dress.

"I promised Ana I'd be at breakfast." You tell him.

"Ahh." He nods.

"Little help here?" You've been trying to lace up your corset, but haven't had any luck. Loki stands up and you try not to stare at his naked body.

"You promised Ana, you promised Ana." You tell yourself quietly.

"Talking to yourself is always a good sign." He says sarcastically as he helps you lace up your corset.

"I'm trying not to look at you." You close your eyes tightly.

"Hmmm, and why is that? Is it because you can't resist?" He whispers in your ear and kisses your neck.

"Oh..." You relax at his touch then remember Ana.

"No Loki. I have to go. Later, I promise." You tell him.

"Oh alright." He pouts.

You turn around and avoid looking down.

"I love you." You kiss him gently on the lips.

"Bring Ana to visit." He says before retreating back to his bed.

"If you promise you'll be dressed." You put your hands on your hips.

"If you were coming alone I would say don't count on it." He smirks.

You roll your eyes and exit the room.

* * *

You notice the guard from last night has be replaced. That means they switched shifts. Maybe for the better too...it would have been awkward seeing him after last night.

You walk down the hall and feel like everyone is staring at you. It's extremely uncomfortable.

"It must be a real burden." You hear a maiden whisper to another.

"What?" The other asks in a whisper.

"Loving someone so evil."

You glare at them and they quickly disappear into the kitchens.

Great. Obviously the other guards had talked and now you were sure everyone in all of Asgard knew about you and Loki's little...reunion...


	25. Chapter 25

Odin is surprisingly not at breakfast when you arrive. This is shocking to you considering what was going around about you and Loki. But, what is especially unnerving to you is that Thor is also not at breakfast.

"Pardon Lady Sigyn," A tall guard approaches you as you spoon food into Ana's mouth.

"Yes?" You ask.

"King Odin wishes to speak to you as soon as possible." He says.

"Of course." You mutter.

Well you knew this would happen eventually.

"I'll go after breakfast. Thank you." You tell him.

"Ah, I mean no disrespect...but our Majestic King wishes to see you straight away."

"Fine." You mutter in annoyance.

This couldn't be good.

"Ana sweetie, mommy has to...er...run an errand." You tell her gently.

"Mommy just got here." She crosses her arms and pouts.

"I know...but mommy's errand is about daddy. Remember I said we could see daddy later?" You sigh.

"Daddy? I miss daddy!" She exclaims.

"Yes, that's why we are going to see him later. But, first mommy has to run an errand, okay?"

"Okay." She says sadly.

Ugh she was just too adorable...you and Loki really out did yourselves...

"There's my good girl." You kiss her head and then go reluctantly with the guard.

* * *

Odin sits on his throne, Thor by his side. The guard bows to him before exiting. Odin waves the other guards out of the room and they too leave, shutting the heavy wooden doors behind them.

"Lady Sigyn." Odin addresses you.

"My lord." You bite your tongue and bow to him.

"I heard a most interesting thing today." He rubs his white beard.

"I assume you know what I speak of?" He asks.

"I have an idea..." You mutter. Odin glares down at you for a moment, then his stare becomes gentle...almost saddened.

"This is quite tragic." He says.

"Sigyn, tell me it is not true. You surely did not bed my brother after all he's done..." Thor speaks.

"Quiet my son." Odin says to him.

"Sorry Thor, but I will always love your brother." You say sternly.

"How badly did he bruise you this time?" Odin asks.

For some reason this annoys you.

"I am bruise free, thank you." You grit your teeth together.

"Do not think I mock you." Odin tells you.

"My father and I are simply concerned. And I dare say we have a right to be worried." Thor adds.

"Well I'm fine. Loki only accidentally hurt me that one time because he was jealous...anyway...why am I here exactly?" You ask.

"We just wanted to be sure you are not harmed Lady Sigyn." Odin says.

What? Really? Hmmm...something was up...

"Father?" Thor seems shocked by this too.

"Okay then...I am fine. So can I...I mean, may I please be permitted to leave your presence my Lord?" You ask.

"Yes, thank you for coming here." Odin nods.

"Er...you're welcome?" You say before you leave the room. Thor follows you out.

"Wait! Lady Sigyn!" He calls after you in the hallway.

"Yeah?" You ask.

"I do not know what has gotten into my father...please I beg you...my brother is dangerous." Thor starts.

"And you want me not to see him?" You ask.

"Yes." He sighs.

"It is better for you and your daughter."

"Look, Thor I know you are concerned..." You gently touch his arm.

"But, you don't need to worry about me."

You notice the Lady Warrior, Sif, walks past you giving you a steady glare. You ignore this, she so had the hots for Thor...

"Loki told me something last night..." You continue.

"I know he may have said things that seem very real to you, but I must warn you my brother is master of deceiving others." Thor interrupts.

"Thor, he told me he loves me. He said the words, the exact words." You tell Thor in a quiet voice.

Thor's eyes become wide.

"I must tell father this!"

"No! Thor! He told me this when he thought I was sleeping, but I was actually still awake...almost asleep, but very much awake." You tell him.

"You can't tell Odin!" You beg.

"Sigyn, Loki could be freed from imprisonment! He has had a change of heart, at last! I must tell father!" Thor exclaims.

"No! Please, just...let me talk to him about it first. Okay?" Your eyes plead with Thor's.

"Very well. I shall keep your secret." Thor sighs, then he looks at you with a smile.

"What?" You ask.

"I never thought that a woman could change my brother's cold heart." Thor says.

"Yet you, who was once a mortal, have changed him for the better."

"I guess..." You blush.

"I will let you go him now, as I assume you were going to." Thor bows to you.

"How did you know?" You ask.

"Before I stopped you, you had that certain look in your eye. The look that you bestow upon Loki, and Loki only."

"Oh..." You blush again.

"Be embarrassed not, I give the same look to my mortal Jane Foster." Thor says with a sigh, then he kisses your hand.

"Good day Lady Sigyn." He bows and leaves you standing in the hall.


	26. Chapter 26

You were unsure of how to take the way Odin had handled that. It was, very unlike him. Normally he would have freaked out...weird. Guess it didn't really matter...Loki time!

* * *

You walk quickly to the dining hall and find Ana just finishing up her breakfast.

"Mommy's back!" She claps her hands together happily when she sees you.

"Come on sweetie, we are going to see daddy!" You scoop her up out of her chair.

"My lady, may I assist you?" Volstagg, one of the warriors three, approaches you.

"No, no I'm alright." You shift Ana's weight to your other hip.

"As you wish." He bows to you and you laugh slightly, he was kind.

* * *

You carry Ana out of the hall and make your way through the many corridors until you reach Loki's room. A guard, of course, stands just outside the door. He eyes you and Ana, but doesn't say a word. You enter Loki's room and find him pacing.

"Pacing is always a good sign." You tease.

"Sigyn!" He smiles at you.

"Daddy!" Ana exclaims and struggles to break free from your grip.

Loki laughs and takes Ana from your arms.

"After all this time, you still remember your father." He hugs her tightly and you swoon at the sight.

"Darling, has Anastasia been tested yet? Do we know of her magic abilities, if she has gained some?"

"No Loki, I was hoping we could test her. I'd much rather you do it then Amora." You shudder at the memory of her.

"Now, now Amora's magic can be...useful." Loki tells you slyly.

"What do you mean by that?" You put your hands on your hips.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Loki teases.

"We will continue this little conversation later. Now, can you test Ana or not?"

"Of course I can." Loki says then you notice his demeanor changes.

"What is it?" You ask him.

"I have been not completely truthful with you." His voice becomes quite and he hands you Ana.

"You should know...my place of birth was not that of Asgard." Loki begins.

"You mean, Odin's not your real father?" You ask.

"No, he is not."

"Then who is?"

"Not who, what." Loki changes before you. His skin becomes a dark blue and his eyes crimson red. Your eyes become wide, you had only seen Loki like this once before.

"It is a horrid state, I know." He says quietly.

"No Loki it's not...horrid...just...different." You say.

"You've only been like this once around me...and I need to get used to it..."

"You do not have to be sentimental with me Sigyn, I am a monster." He turns away.

"You are not a monster." You approach him with Ana.

Loki turns towards you.

"Look, Ana isn't scared of you, I'm not scared of you." You tell him.

Ana looks curiously at Loki. Loki stares at her a minute, then transforms back to his normal self.

"If it weren't for our daughter, I would see that you never know that side of me again. However, I fear Anastasia may be like me, part frost giant. Tell me, while she was in your womb did you ever get cold chills, or feel as if your insides were frozen?" Loki touches your stomach gently.

"Uh, I don't know...maybe?"

"Hmmm, we'll just have to test her then."

He takes Ana from your arms and changes himself again. He touches her arm and ice appears on her arm.

"Loki what..." You exclaim.

"Hush my pet, let her focus."

Ana looks at the ice and her eyes flash red, then the ice melts.

"Did you do that?" You gasp.

"Unfortunately, no." Loki hands Ana to you and then transforms back to his normal self again.

"My fears have come true." He sighs.

"So, she has like ice powers?" You ask.

"Yes." Loki nods.

"Woa cool!" You exclaim.

"No, not _cool! _I ever so prayed that children would not be affected by my...my curse! Now every time we breed, we will be breeding...monsters!" Loki raises his voice.

Ana's lip quivers and she begins to sob.

"Hush Ana. It's okay." You rock her in your arms.

"Loki, your are not a monster! Ana is not a monster! Any future children of ours will not be monsters!" You exclaim.

"You just do not understand...you do not comprehend!" He runs his fingers through his long black locks.

"They will live an isolated life...always different from the others...always weaker than the others...always wondering why...why they were made this way!" Loki begins to become more and more upset.

"Loki..." You move closer to him.

"No!" He shouts.

"Stay away!" He turns away. You touch his shoulder lightly and turn turns around, his eyes are a fiery red. Ana stops crying and looks curiously at him again.

"Don't you see? You are not alone! I am here, and I am not afraid." You touch his cold cheek.

"Why, why are you so loyal to me? I deserve it not." Loki says, his red eyes full of tears.

"Everyone deserves to know love, and I love you Loki." You tell him.

"Sigyn...I..." He begins.

"Yes?" You feel your heart leap.

"I am glad you brought our daughter today." He turns from you, and your heart sinks. Then he transforms once again to his normal pale self.

"Sure..." You say quietly.

"I yearn to be alone now." He says. You nod and leave the room with Ana in your arms.


	27. Chapter 27

You didn't really feel up to seeing Loki that night, so you slept alone in your own bed. You don't know how or why you started crying...but you did. You cried and cried until you fell asleep.

* * *

The next day you woke up and it was already mid-afternoon. Luckily someone had tended to Ana. You rolled out of bed and took a long bath where you sat and thought about you and Loki. You're head kept telling you to forget him, but your heart was screaming don't let go!

But, he couldn't even say he loved you to your face! Obviously there was an issue here. You knew you'd have to see him.

* * *

You finish up your bath and a maiden helps you dress quickly. You leave your chambers and head straight for Loki's. The same guard stands outside the door. He eyes you, but allows you to pass. You enter Loki's room and gasp. Every mirror lies shattered on the floor. Loki sits in the corner with his head in his knees. The guard peers into the room and his eyes become wide.

"I will send someone at once." He tells you.

"No, no...I will clean it." You say quietly.

"My Lady I insist..." He tries to say but you close the door.

You carefully make your way across the glass covered floor and over to Loki.

"Loki?" You say in a gentle voice.

Loki lifts his head.

"Oh look who finally showed up." He snarls and returns his head to his knees.

"Loki, I am sorry I didn't come to visit last night..." You stroke the top of his head.

"No Sigyn, save your breath. I know exactly why you did not come to my side." He pushes you away from him, you loose your balance and fall backwards.

Loki looks up and you see that his eyes glow red for a moment before becoming their usual calming green.

"Sigyn... I am sorry." He looks at you.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." You crawl over to him and sit beside him on the floor.

"Loki, please let me in." You plead.

Loki looks at you a moment and then stares blankly at the wall across the room.

"Sometimes it is better for everyone if I don't allow anyone in." Loki says quietly.

"It's not better for everyone. It's not better for me." You say.

"Sigyn..." Loki sighs.

"You told me you loved me." You blurt out.

"I never said..." He begins.

"The night before last, you said it. You told me you loved me. You thought I was asleep, but I wasn't."

Loki doesn't respond.

"God, why are you so freaking afraid to just admit that you love me? It is normal to love Loki! I LOVE! I LOVE YOU! Please just tell me that you feel the same to my face! After all we have been through! After all I have been through for you! Don't I deserve to hear those words?" Your voice gets louder and louder as you speak. Then you feel the tears fall heavily from your eyes.

"You have earned my gratitude for all you have done." Loki says.

"And?" You sniffle.

"And...my love." He sighs.

"So?"

"Is that not enough!?" He demands.

You turn away from him and sob into your knees.

"Sigyn...I am sorry. Sigyn...please...please don't cry." He touches your back gently.

"Sigyn, I love you. I knew that I loved you the moment, the moment I left your apartment raging in Midgard. Remember how angry we were? I knew then that I loved you, because you challenged me...I like a challenge. But I realized, I was a convict...I was not good for you to have around. So, I turned myself in to my brother. When I eventually escaped prison here and disguised myself as Odin I still believed that I was too much of a danger to you. But then... I saw that you had brought our child into the world, and I loved you even more. So, I brought you here and the moment our lips touched again, I felt our love again and I knew." He pauses and you feel your heart pounding at an alarming rate.

"However it wasn't you said how you loved me yesterday...even in that...hideous form, that I discovered how much I truly, truly love you. But Sigyn, love is weakness! By loving you I am weak!" He sighs.

You can't hold it in any longer...you must hug him!

You throw your arms around Loki and hug him tightly.

"Love isn't always weakness Loki, if we are together...our love can be strength." You tell him with tears of joy in your eyes.

Loki looks at you a moment then stares at the floor.

"You are wise...you remind me of someone...someone I cared about dearly..." He changes his focus to your eyes.

"Sigyn, if our love is my strength...then I must have you as my wife."

"What are you saying?" You ask excitedly.

"Would you...Will you marry me?" Loki asks.

You feel tears streaming down your face.

"YES!" You shout and hug him tightly again.

"I have not a ring nor any gifts to offer...but I am hoping my newly admitted love will be enough to..." He blabbers on nervously.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" You tell him before you kiss him passionately on the mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki kisses you harder and you can't help but moan into the kiss. When you are forced to come up for air you pant heavily.

"I want to have more kids."

"Now?" Loki raises an eyebrow.

"No, not now." You laugh.

"Sigyn about having more children...I do not know if that is wise."

"What? Why not?"

Loki looks around the room at the shards of glass.

"I do not wish my curse upon anyone else. Our daughter has already been cursed. No more."

"Loki, maybe it's not a curse!"

"It is." He looks down at his hands in shame.

You cover his hands with your own.

"Why were you not worried about this before and now suddenly you are?"

"When I showed you my...other form last, I had...sexual acts in mind." He says plainly.

"I didn't think about how my actions could effect others... others that I care about. Now, seeing Anastasia...I have come to realize."

"If we raise Ana to believe that it is a gift, not a curse, she will be alright!" You exclaim.

"But it is not a gift." Loki replies.

"Ugh, please just listen! I want to have your babies!" You yell in frustration.

Loki smiles slightly.

"What?" You demand.

"You are quite precious when you are angry with me." He teases.

"Loki, seriously?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry..." He says.

"Please. I want to have more kids."

"If that is what you desire... but their so-called _gift _will makes their lives challenging in every aspect. Also, we must teach them at a young age about their abilities...or they will end up just like I." He sighs.

You kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I think you turned out fine." You say. He smirks slightly.

Then his wisps you off your feet and carries you baby-style to his bed.

"You could have stepped on the glass shards." He tells you.

"Ahh, so that's why you brought me to your bed?" You raise an eyebrow and bite your lip through a smile.

"One of the reasons." He smirks.

"Dare I ask about the other reason?"

"You need not." He kisses you hard on the mouth. You back away from the kiss causing him to growl.

"Mmmm, nope...nope! My turn!" You push him off of you.

Loki smirks.

"So you think you can rule me?" He asks.

"I think so." You smirk.

"And how do you think you shall do that?" He laughs.

You stand up and whisper in his ear.

"With pleasure."


	29. Chapter 29

Before Loki can respond you lower yourself onto your knees and yank down his pair of black pants and his boxers. You are greeted by his half hardened shaft.

You smirk.

"Not all the way ready I see."

"I shall not allow you to..." Before Loki can finish you take him into your mouth.

He gasps and you feel him harden inside your mouth. You begin to bob your head back and forth, back and forth. Loki grows harder and harder inside your mouth.

"Alright...alright! You have proven you point!" Loki strains.

You stop sucking for a moment to speak.

"I am not even close to being finished." You say.

Then you stand and let your gown drop to the floor. Loki stares at your bare body.

"I didn't feel up to wearing a corset today." You tell him.

Then you push him backwards onto the bed. You pull off his pants completely and throw them off to the side. Loki watches you intensely as you crawl on the mattress and then yank his shirt over his head. You run your fingers over his smooth chest. His nipples become hard and he inhales deeply. You then proceed to climb on top of him, positioning your entrance with his now extremely hard and throbbing shaft.

"Sigyn..." He tries to say but you lower yourself onto him.

It hurts like hell! This new position opens yourself completely to him. He sees pain in your eyes and tries to speak but you begin to move up and down. He gasps loudly and reaches for you. You lean forward a bit he grips your breasts. You moan and he smiles.

No! You were supposed to be in charge. You slap his hand lightly and he lets go.

"You...really.. wanted..this...didn't you?" He asks as you continue to move up and down.

You smile and move faster. Loki's neck snaps back and he lets out a loud moan, which only causes you to go faster. You can tell Loki is close. You feel him begin to release, but before he can finish he flips you onto your back.

"Have you forgetten who is in charge?" He growls before releasing fully into you.

You moan in delight as he now takes charge of your body, thrusting into it like crazy. You knew what was going to happen. You were so close to edge...

Loki pulls out and thrusts in one last time and you release. He pulls out just in time for you to explode all over the sheets.

"Well, someone is going to have to clean that." He jokes. You pant out a laugh.

"Nicely done darling." He tells you as he lays on his back next to you with his hands behind his head. You turn your head and look at him.

"Why do you always have to be in charge in the end?" You ask.

"I know you love it." He whispers.

You bite your lip.

"I'm not saying I don't...I just want to know why."

"It's sort of my thing." Loki tells you with a smirk.

You roll your eyes.

"I shall let you take charge again...perhaps soon. For, it was very pleasurable." He admits, causing you to grin triumphantly.

"However, I shall never let you forget what it feels like to be ruled." He whispers sending chills up your spine.


End file.
